Digimon World
by Bowser da King
Summary: A retelling of the first Digimon World game in my own image, based on my own personal experiences and difficulties I've had with the game, in addition to new storylines and recruits.
1. Prologue: To the Digital World!

**AN: A full retelling of Digimon World's storyline in my own image. Different from my usual stories since I usually don't do adaptations of any form, but this one I feel like I've got quite a few things I can possibly work with. A will point out right now that several things in terms of dialogue and the Digimon present in the story will be changed around a bit, but for the most part the cast of Digimon will be similar to Digimon World for the most part. Also the main primary difference is the protagonist is slightly older and called Taro (Not to be confused with the OTHER Taro from my comic on DA).**

**With that said, let's begin.**

_**Digimon World, Prologue**_:

* * *

_It was difficult being who I was, honestly. What do you expect as a kid going through high school and being addicted to Tamagotchi-like game keychains. I mean, it's not my fault I can't afford anything better. It's just the way I was born, and my family having to deal with my younger siblings as well means often money is short._

_With that said, I enjoy Digimon quite a lot as a keychain game. I simply wish that obtaining certain Digimon were made easier or more direct without a guide, and I also wished to experience more about Digimon as a whole. I wanted to live among them, be a tamer who finally raise my own Digimon up to the highest level. That was, at first, only a dream…_

_Since I didn't know whether to be thankful or careful about what I wished for…_

_My name is Maki Taro, and I will be the one who shall decide the fate of a whole different world…_

* * *

It wasn't a long day of high school in this city, but at the Maki residence, Taro, the eldest child among three others, lived in a relatively poor family who more or less struggled simply by keeping everyone's mouths fed and happy rather than spend money on luxuries, since that was not what they needed. Taro, though, both working at home, and also working at school, was able to earn some money of his own, which he usually saved rather than spend.

The only thing he usually spends it on was keychain games along the lines of Tamagotchi, and nothing more. He had enough money stored away to buy a television, which his own family lacked, and yet he simply chose to follow his father's orders and save his money for more important things. Even then, whenever a sale or opportunity presented itself, Taro would usually spend time with his friends when he wasn't busy.

When Taro returned home, he noticed a letter on the wall next to the door saying that his mom had taken his younger siblings to the park, and they'd be back soon, leaving Taro all alone in the house since his father was usually always working.

That was when Taro noted the Digivice Keychain he had in his and his youngest sister's room was glowing from the screen, as Taro noted this was something to worry about.

"Crap! Did I leave this thing out in the heat or something?!" Taro asked himself, as he scrambled over to grab his Digivice, as the next thing he knew the Digivice didn't even feel hot at all, but instead glowed even brighter, as the next thing Taro knew he was being dragged through some kind of portal.

"HEY! HEY! WOAH!" Taro tried to yell, as he saw various locations flash in front of him, quickly fading until he saw one place that stayed as he was basically falling through the sky…

*THUD*

Practically face planting into the ground, Taro was slow to get back to his feet, mentally cursing that he should keep better watch over his belongings, as soon enough he heard the sounds of footsteps and bouncing gathering around him.

"So, this is the human you've sent us, right Jijimon?" A squeaky voice asked, as Taro's eyesight and hearing was still fuzzy from how he landed.

"It appears so… He's a bit… Older than I was expecting though… I could be wrong, though." Jijimon, a short, elderly looking Digimon whose face was covered in gray hair, wearing clothing made out of animal hide, and carrying a can which was equipped with a clawed paw on the top.

"Ugh… Where am I…?" Taro asked, as he looked up once his vision cleared and saw Jijimon standing before him, as he soon got up rather quickly out of surprise.

"AAACKK! Where the heck am I?! Like, seriously!" Taro asked, as he was quick to notice all of the creatures around him.

"Hey… You guys are… Digimon?!" Taro asked, as he looked at Jijimon, before shaking his head. "Alright, I must be dreaming. Clearly I left out my Digivice Keychain all out in the open for anybody to mess with and now I'm paying the consequences for my stupidity. Mind if I get tossed back up into the sky again just to test that?" Taro pointed out then asked, the question causing some of the Digimon to laugh, as Jijimon was being quiet.

"Everyone calm down, perhaps I can explain to him what's going on at my home. Follow me." Jijimon said, before walking into an overly large sized cardboard box looking house, as Taro followed just to get some sort of explanation.

"To answer your first question, yes, we are Digimon. How do we exist in our own reality? No human has ever been able to figure out. Not until now, that is, due to the fact I specifically called for your help to save this world." Jijimon explained, as Taro held out his hand.

"Maki Taro, at your service then." Taro introduced, as Jijimon shook his hand with his own cane, as he was a little too short to reach for a normal handshake.

"It's surprising you've agreed to help us, Taro. I never expected our first attempt to call for help would reach someone like you." Jijimon said.

"Well, I'm no rich person or anything, but I care a lot about my parents, siblings, and relatives, and I've only been able to seek out my own personal life through Keychain games so aside from that, all I tend to do is help people out hoping to get some kind of benefit from it." Taro explained, as Jijimon shook his head.

"You put others before you quite a lot, Taro, but have you ever considered helping others out without the need for some kind of reward?" Jijimon asked, as Taro scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah… That's sort of how I end up earning any money to keep myself with a home to live in, food to eat, and other things important for the necessity of life in Japan. It's not as comfortable as it looks living where I live. I apologize if I came off as rather greedy with the whole 'hoping to get some kind of benefit' thing about what I explained…" Taro further explained, as Jijimon remained silent, before he began to speak.

"So, you are indeed a selfless person. I feel sorry that you don't get too much time to at least enjoy life, I should've considered that before chewing you out there... Still, that did allow me to determine who will help you on your quest to save the Digital World… That is, if you are up for it." Jijimon explained, as behind Taro appeared a Gabumon, who walked up to Taro calmly.

"You called for me, Jijimon?" Gabumon asked, as Taro looked back at Gabumon.

"Well, given I really don't know how to get back home on my own from here, it's not like I have any other choice but to help out around here…" Taro said, as he noticed his Digivice, which he had still been holding onto, changed to show Gabumon on the screen.

"Hey, I don't remember Gabumon being present in this version…"

That particular question was enough to have Jijimon whack Taro on the head with his cane.

"Can we at least leave questions down to what you have to do, please? This is important!" Jijimon asked, as Taro sighed.

"Alright alright, I'm game. What do I have to do around here. This place looks pretty barren to be honest." Taro asked, as Gabumon approached Taro.

"That's because all of the citizens have forgotten who they were before, and fled off into the wilds of File Island!" Gabumon explained.

"Precisely my point, Gabumon. That is why we need your help, Taro. You, as a human, can raise Digimon to become powerful and strong enough to help guide our lost citizens back to this city, so that this place can one day thrive again. Is that a simple enough of an explanation?" Jijimon asked.

"Well, I suppose so… It can't be that hard, right?" Taro asked, as Jijimon pointed to Gabumon with his cane.

"Alright then, that's settled. There's a few things you should probably do before heading out past the city's borders, so ask around some of what few Digimon we have here still so you can be prepared for what you'll be trying to accomplish. Remember, be patient with your new partner, and remember to take good care of his wellbeing so that he can grow into a very powerful Digimon." Jijimon explained, as Taro nodded.

"Alright then, let's head on out Gabumon!" Taro said as he ran off, as did Gabumon, before Jijimon realized something.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you something!"

* * *

**AN: Short and to the point. I didn't want to cover anything too much in the prologue, since with all I have planned, I'll probably separate chapters based on how many Digimon or a certain level are recruited to File City. Consisting of the recruits you'll see are Rookies, Champions, and Ultimates in terms of what kind of Digimon will join the city; all Fresh and In-Training Digimon present in the city are the only ones that'll appear besides the protagonist Digimon (Who is currently Gabumon).**


	2. Chapter 1: The Green Gym

**AN: As you'll see by the end of this chapter, this fanfic will have the occasional moment of not taking itself too seriously.**

_**Digimon World, Chapter 1**_:

* * *

After rushing towards the nearest spot Taro could see that had another Digimon to talk to, Taro stopped by what appeared to be a training ground, with what appears to be a punching bag, a giant boxing glove machine, a massive boulder, a running track, chalkboard, and a pond with a waterfall.

"So, is this a training ground?" Taro asked, as Gabumon nodded.

"Yes, it is. Why don't we ask Koromon for directions first." Gabumon asked, as he pointed out Koromon next to the gym.

"Oh hey, looks like you've finally decided to train for a while. Need any advice?" Koromon asked as he spotted the two, as Taro and Gabumon walked up to the tiny In-Training Digimon.

"Yeah… Specifically what to train Gabumon up to. Mainly to cover his weak spots." Taro said, as Gabumon nodded.

"There's a lot of enemy Digimon who are never civilized, so we have to keep our guards up when we adventure out there after a while, huh Taro?" Gabumon said.

"But of course!" Taro said, as both he and Gabumon laughed a little bit before moving into the gym.

* * *

***Training 1: Defensive Skills***

* * *

"Alright then Gabumon, since I'm familiar with the Keychain game, I'm pretty certain I've figured out how some of this gym works as a whole. I do believe this auto-puncher here will increase your ability to take hits." Taro said, Gabumon rather timidly standing in front of the aim of a giant boxing glove.

"Uh, Taro, are you sure about this?" Gabumon asked.

"I'm as sure as can be, so just prepare yourself alright." Taro said, before looking at Koromon, who was handling the controls on this device.

"So you two ready?" Koromon asked, as Gabumon held up his arms in a blocking stance.

"Ready!"

"Alrighty then… 1 2 3 GO!" Within a mere instant, the boxing glove launched at Gabumon and managed to send him flying backwards, all the way to leaving a Gabumon shaped hole in a boulder.

"Uh… Koromon… Should we try again?" Taro asked, as Gabumon surprisingly managed to get back quite quickly to face the boxing glove machine.

"I wasn't ready that time…" Gabumon said, before blocking his whole face with his arms.

"Suuure…" Taro rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, READY!" Gabumon said, as Koromon didn't even count down this time before activating the machine, causing the boxing glove to hit Gabumon, but luckily Gabumon actually managed to withstand the hit from it, and only be pushed back a tiny distance.

"Alright, that's more like it!" Taro cheered, as Gabumon readied to withstand another hit.

"Fire when ready, Koromon!" Gabumon asked, as for the next hour, Taro and Gabumon began to train Defense, so that Gabumon would be able to withstand hits better.

* * *

***Training 2: Meditation Skills***

* * *

Gabumon and Taro both looked up at the massive waterfall.

"Wow. Just how high does it go?" Taro asked.

"It doesn't. Its height is hidden by the mist not that high up from here." Gabumon answered, as Taro sighed.

"Either way, you have to stand underneath of it if you want to train your Magic limit, so that if you use any techniques that require a lot of Magic Points, you can train here to increase how much Gabumon is able to use techniques in a single battle." Koromon explained, as Gabumon promptly sighed and stepped into the pond.

"Alright, wish me luck." Gabumon said, as Taro looked a bit confused.

"Here I'd be afraid he'd get his fur wet." Taro asked, as within the course of the next hour, Gabumon pretty much stayed at for probably a bit longer than he should have.

All the while Taro went back to town recalling a little argument he and Gabumon had before he left.

"_Got any food?"_

"_Uh… Where do I get any here?"_

"_Ask Tanemon. She farms meat."_

That short conversation with Koromon was all that Taro needed to be reminded that Gabumon was more than likely going to be famished after training, especially since he decided to stay under the waterfall longer than Koromon advised him to.

"So, look for Tanemon…" Taro said, as he eventually ended up behind Jijimon's house, and right in front of a small section of farmland where quite literally meat was being farmed directly from the ground.

"Say, uh, Tanemon is it?" Taro asked, as a small, green plant-like Digimon looked at him.

"Oh! Jijimon already informed me about you being here! You don't have to ask any further, you want some food for your Digimon, yes?" Tanemon asked, as Taro nodded.

"But, uh, how is meat growing from the ground I must ask…?" Taro asked, to which Tanemon seemed to not even notice that question at all as Taro's Digivice was modified with an inventory feature to keep things stored in.

"You should probably go see Gabumon. He's probably still under that waterfall." Tanemon said, as Taro nearly panicked as he rushed all the way back to the training grounds.

* * *

***Training 3: Speed Training***

* * *

"Alright then, Gabumon, you will be running from here…" Koromon pointed out on spot of the track, before pointing to the other section of the track. "To all the way over there." When Koromon finished speaking, Taro nearly freaked when he saw how big the track was. He couldn't even see all of it!

"Uh… Gabumon… I have high reasons to think this gym is designed to destroy whatever sane mon tries to use it…" Taro said, as Gabumon shrugged it off.

"You're the one who needs to run around more than me Taro. After all you nearly passed out bringing food for me, and Tanemon's farm isn't even that far away!" Gabumon pointed out, ready to run along the track for the next hour or more depending on how this went.

"Alright then, should I join you then?" Taro asked.

"Good luck keeping up."

"Why's that?" Taro asked, before Koromon blew on his whistle before Gabumon ended up running so fast into the next portion of the track that his kind's signature pelt he wears didn't even bother to follow him when he ran off, as Taro just collapsed on the ground after all this.

"Koromon, this is going to be a rough adventure for the both of us isn't it?" Taro asked, to which Koromon nodded.

"Given what all needs to be fixed, I can pretty much agree with that." Koromon said, as Taro sighed, as he tried to get up only to end up spinning when Gabumon rushed right past him mere moments later, as Taro landed right on the ground after that instance.

"Yep… This is going to be a smash…" Taro declared before promptly dozing off for a nap, as Gabumon simply kept on running for the next hour uninterrupted.

* * *

***Training 7: …Bathroom Break…?***

* * *

With the sound of a flush, Gabumon was out of the bathroom stall within the city, sighing in relief as he looks at Taro.

"Well I feel refreshed, so do we actually get to fight anything yet?" Gabumon asked, as Taro looked around.

"Well, let's ask any of the locals to see what exactly the problem is, since Jijimon sounded like he left out something, specifically how to get to each point on this island." Taro said, as he walked up to Yuramon floating right outside of Jijimon's house.

"Hey, Yuramon? Got any clues on where to look for Digimon to have join the city?" Taro asked, as Yuramon turned to face him.

"Well, there's an Agumon right outside of the gym in Native Forest, and I could've sworn I saw a Palmon and Kunemon somewhere else in the same area." Yuramon said, as Taro nodded.

"Alright, very well, then that's where we'll go Gabu-" Taro was a bit interrupted to see Gabumon had basically just lazily fell asleep on the grass in the middle of this part of the mostly barren city.

"Well, maybe I need to learn more about what kind of Digimon I'll be raising throughout this massive journey before I get too far ahead and don't have a clue where I'll be going…" Taro said, as he sat down besides Gabumon and simply decided to wait until whenever Gabumon decided to wake up.

"I guess tomorrow I'll get some Digimon to join the city whenever sleepyhead wakes up." Taro said, before laying down to get some rest on his own.

* * *

**AN: So that's setting up a majority of how the training is going to be handled in this fanfic. I have to agree with Taro when I say that gym they have present looks like it would flatten anybody else not a Digimon if they were to train there.**


	3. Chapter 2: Native Forest

**AN: An answer to anybody curious. I specifically designed a new character for this fanfic for the fact I had no clue how old Hiro was, and that if he was too young I was going to replace him. As for what Maki Taro looks like, I'll address that once we get to the point of Grey Lord's Mansion, but overall I don't believe personal appearance is important for Taro at the moment (Though he looks nothing like the Taro from my Digimon Comic I assure you).**

**In case of anything I add in anything about Taro's appearance, you can check my DA Account for when I get the chance to upload his pic: Bowser-the-King**

**Anyways, let's get back to the story.**

_**Digimon World, Chapter 2**_:

* * *

When Taro woke up, he expected it to be morning, but what he didn't realize was that he'd essentially be waking up around night time.

"Sheesh… It's not even past Midnight yet!" Taro said, as Gabumon woke up at long last.

"It's not even sunset yet Taro." Gabumon pointed out, as Taro groaned as he stood up.

"Great… I'm going to be here for who knows how long and I'm going to be spending it with a Digimon who sleeps irregularly." Taro sighed as she wasn't going to enjoy this is Gabumon's sleep schedule was anything more like this.

"Is that why you dress so funny?" Gabumon asked, pointing out the high school uniform that Taro was wearing. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but by American standards it would basically be along the lines of a tuxedo of sorts, having a tie and everything else to along with a typical tux. It even had a black and white color to go along with the blue colored tie.

"To be honest, I'm more curiously as to what gives with your fur. You were standing under a waterfall for several hours and it's not even wet!" Taro asked, as Gabumon blinked.

"I have extras? Besides, shouldn't we head out to fight enemy Digimon as we trained for?" Gabumon asked, as Taro sighed and nodded.

"I guess we don't have anything else to do I suppose." Taro said, as he walked off towards the Green Gym where they would enter Native Forest from, and where Gabumon would finally be able to show off what he could do in the ring.

* * *

***Recruitment: Agumon***

* * *

When they both arrived in Native Forest, the first Digimon they encountered was an Agumon, taking Taro by slight surprise.

"Well this is gonna be lovely." Taro spoke, as Gabumon prepared himself to fight as Agumon approached them.

"Hey losers! Why don't you fight somebody more your own level?" Agumon asked, as Gabumon didn't take to that insult very well.

"What you mean In-Training? Wouldn't the correct term be Rookie?" Gabumon asked, as Taro pulled Gabumon by the ear slightly.

"Not. Helping…" Taro whispered, as he looked at Agumon after letting go of Gabumon.

"I take it fighting you is our only option for us to pass through?" Taro asked.

"You betcha!" Agumon said, as Gabumon simply responded first by attacking Agumon with Spit Fire, literally exactly what the name of the attack is since Gabumon breathed a small blast of flame onto Agumon.

"Well then guess we have no choice!" Gabumon spoke, attacking on his own accord as he repeatedly hits Agumon with Spit Fire, as Agumon counter attacked by both the same attack, and another attack in which Agumon struck Gabumon with his claws.

"Come on Gabumon! You can do it!" Taro cheered, as Gabumon surely enough finished the fight.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon called as he fired a blast of blue fire from his mouth to strike Agumon with, as Agumon fell over at that move.

"Ugh… I give…" Agumon said, as Taro and Gabumon both cheered at their first victory of the day, as Agumon slowly got up.

"So I lost… Big whoop…" Agumon said, as Taro thought about something.

"Say, Agumon, did you ever consider joining the City?" Taro asked, as Agumon perked up at that question.

"The City? That old place? Well…" Agumon took the moment to think on that question.

"I suppose I don't see why not, I mean given what's all in Native Forest it's kind of dangerous at a time like this." Agumon said, as he ran off towards the City, but not before saying, "Both of you had better be careful here at night! Some dangerous Digimon have a tendency to pop out of nowhere!" Agumon said, as Taro and Gabumon watched him leave.

"So, Taro, what now?" Gabumon asked, as Taro thought on that for a moment.

"Well, Yuramon said there's a Palmon and Kunemon we could look into recruiting. Maybe we should try and find those two?" Taro asked, as Gabumon nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." Gabumon said, before both he and Taro ran off to find Palmon or Kunemon, whichever of the two they ran into first.

* * *

***Recruitment: Palmon***

* * *

Finding Palmon wasn't too hard, as Taro already recalled Palmon as being a green plant Digimon. The REAL problem, though, was avoiding the enemies that appeared in the area. Dokunemon and RedVeggiemon were not nice surprises for them both to have run into.

"So, who sends a Rookie to fight off against a Champion anyways?" Gabumon asked Taro, currently being tended to his wounds by Taro.

"Gabumon I'm still sort of inexperienced with actually training a Digimon in a situation like this-"

"Don't give me that excuse, you've raised Digimon from multiple different keychain games before according to Jijimon!" Gabumon pointed out, as Taro raised an eye.

"Yeah and in all of those I've always had whatever Rookie Digimon I had face at least 15 battles before the time they became Champion, from which then I would have them fight 15 more battles just to ensure an easy chance for Ultimate Level!" Taro snapped, as Gabumon groaned.

"Well what exactly did you send your Digimon against? Whatever friend of yours you were facing? Probably having Monzaemon or who knows what other Ultimate!" Gabumon asked, as Taro shook his head.

"Believe me, out of all my attempts at raising Digimon, I've never used Rookie Level Digimon against anything more powerful until a while ago with that RedVeggiemon." Taro said, as there was a bit of an awkward silence between the two.

"That's a nice way to put it but, uh, RedVeggiemon wasn't all that powerful of a Champion anyways." Gabumon said, as he laughed which Taro groaned a bit.

"Either way we're getting these injuries fixed before we deal with Palmon." Taro said as he finished up with bandaging Gabumon. "There we go." Taro said, as Gabumon stood up he looked around and saw something in the darkness of the early morning.

"Hey, isn't that Palmon?" Gabumon asked, as Taro blinked, getting up as he walked over to Palmon.

"Hey, uh, excuse me but-"

"I'm a flower."

Taro didn't even get a chance to finish, nor did Palmon even turn to look at both of them, which prompted Gabumon to butt in.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" Gabumon yelled.

"I'm a flower!" Palmon said, a little bit of anger in her tone this time, as Gabumon and Taro both growled a bit in frustration, as this time they both decided to yell.

"SNAP OUT OF IT WILL YA?!" Taro and Gabumon both hollered, as Palmon then turned around.

"I said I'm a flower!" Palmon hissed, as she readily attacked Gabumon with a powerful pollen, which was enough to send Gabumon flying backward, as Gabumon then became poisoned from the attack.

"Drat! My HP is going down here each second…" Gabumon said, before using Spit Fire against Palmon to a decent effect. Using his intense training from yesterday, Gabumon's greater speed than Palmon allowed him to slowly be efficiently dwindle Palmon's strength down, which gave Gabumon an opening for a finish.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted, dousing Palmon in blue flames as she drops to the ground, as Taro just in time threw an item to cure Gabumon of his poisoning, as the battle was now over.

"So, Palmon, what's with this about you being a flower? Pushing up daisies is it?" Gabumon asked, as Palmon slowly managed to get up.

"I hate fighting…" Palmon stated, as Taro got an idea.

"If you don't like fighting, why don't you join File City? You could work there and not have to worry about fighting!" Taro brought up, as Palmon took the moment to think, before nodding.

"Alright, I guess that'll work. See you there when you get back!" Palmon said, skipping off towards the City, as Gabumon noticed the sun rising.

"Ah, the rising sun. Looks like we'll have it a bit easier now!" Gabumon said, as his stomach growling was the first sound of the new morning here. "Uh, but first, do we have any food?" Gabumon asked, as Taro looked at his inventory on his Digivice to see that Gabumon had already eaten the last of the meats that Tanemon had given him yesterday.

"Um… We'll have to head back to Tanemon for that…"

* * *

***File City***

* * *

When Taro and Gabumon returned to File City, heading specifically to the meat farm, they noticed something different already.

"Hey, Tanemon? Why are you resting here?" Taro asked, as Tanemon giggled.

"Silly Taro. Palmon took over my job for the Meat Farm just before you got here! Now she can farm larger meat for everyone to enjoy!" Tanemon said, as Taro looked over at Palmon.

"Speaking of which, I probably should've told you in any case you run out of meats, you can always search around Native Forest to look for DigiMushrooms for food. Also, don't forget check back here once each day for free meat." Palmon explained as she took over the conversation from Tanemon, as Taro nodded.

"Sounds like a plan!" Taro said as three Giant Meats were added to Taro's inventory, before promptly handing out the huge meat on a bone to Gabumon, who ate every bit of it without complaints, even the bone.

"Ah… Refreshing… Now I only have one question." Gabumon asked, as Taro blinked.

"Nature calls for you doesn't it?" Taro asked, as Gabumon nodded. "Very well then, go head over to the stall while I go talk to Jijimon." Taro said, as Gabumon ran off to the bathroom stall in the City so that he could settle things, which reminded Taro of something to where he yelled after Gabumon.

"Oh! And wash your hands this time!"

* * *

**AN: I just had to throw in the whole "washing your hands" bit from a lost in translation joke from Digimon Adventure 02. I mean I don't see why people think Davis is stupid without any real character, but hey, he pulls off being of a likable character than a certain somebody from Xros Hunters… Say what you will about 02 as a whole, but Xros Hunters just infuriates me right even before that with how all of Xros Wars worked. Ugh… This is why I chose to start my first Digimon fanfic based more on the games ya know, so that I could avoid the massive casts of the anime for a while longer until I felt ready to tackle my planned Digimon fanfic based on 02's epilogue. Also apparently I decided to at least reference Taro's high school uniform in terms of what he looked like. I mean, he DID just get home from school when this fanfic began.**


	4. Chapter 3: Training for Kunemon

**AN: Speaking of Adventure 02 with my last AN, I will be bringing up something relating to that later on in this fanfic. You'll just have to wait and see on what exactly the subject is.**

**Until then, enjoy!**

_**Digimon World, Chapter 3**_:

* * *

Before heading out to seek Kunemon, Taro and Gabumon decided to kill some time first by some training exercises so that Gabumon would Digivolve into a strong Champion Digimon.

Let's just say this would end in being chaos more so than the first time at the gym.

* * *

***Training 1: Health and Safety***

* * *

"Alright, according to Koromon pushing this boulder around will raise your Health Points, so I suppose we give it a shot since based on what beating you took last night, this'll be good practice for you." Taro said, as he pointed out the massive boulder that Gabumon was expected to push.

"But what if I don't wanna?" Gabumon asked, gulping a bit in nervousness as he simply looks at Taro's small glare.

"Would you rather attend Class first?" Taro suggested. "I mean, just to teach you how dangerous this whole gym is?" Taro asked, his glare still there as Gabumon just blankly stares back.

"Oh NOW you warn me that Koromon has a dangerous gym set up here!" Gabumon commented back, as he didn't even give Taro a chance to answer back. "Alright, fine, I'll push over this rock."

"Boulder."

"Whatever." Gabumon said, before grabbing the bottom of the boulder and tried to lift the entire house sized boulder over his head, managing to lift the whole entirety of it over his head.

"Ah, very good Gabumon. I didn't think you'd manage to pull it-" The sound of a massive slam on the ground was the sound of Gabumon getting flattened underneath this boulder.

Rather than comment about Taro choosing to train this particular stat first, Gabumon instead asked.

"Did that training session count? Please tell me I didn't get crushed for nothing." Gabumon muffled out to Taro and Koromon, as Taro checked his Digivice and noticed Gabumon's HP stat rising as he lays underneath the giant boulder.

"Um, I do believe you're supposed to simply push it, but given the rate your HP is increasing, this seems to be working for ya."

"Oh no no, I'm doing FANTASTIC under this rock. This is gonna be a fun hour of training here." Gabumon pointed out.

"A bit too much of sarcasm here, eh Gabumon?" Koromon asked, as Gabumon grumbled a bit underneath this boulder until he could figure out the strength to get himself out from underneath this thing.

What a long hour this would turn out to be, between the various back-talking that Taro and Koromon both had with Gabumon, and the numerous attempts for Gabumon to get unstuck from his situation.

All in all, it was worth the effort in the end for Gabumon felt like the boulder was the least of his issues now out of all the training equipment here.

* * *

***Training 2: Offensive Skills***

* * *

Since Taro was currently foraging for extras in Native Forest all by himself, due to the fact Gabumon essentially gave him that order since he'd need plenty of food for training so long, as such, Gabumon took the chance to begin beating the wooden log that was at the entrance of the gym.

"One two! Give em all I'm worth!" Gabumon said, as he suddenly had a daydream of imagining himself in a different setting than where he was right now.

He imagined himself in a boxing ring, imagining himself as the great WereGarurumon, with his opponent being the mighty Andromon, were he envisioned himself beating up the android Digimon with little effort.

"Gabumon."

Gabumon's imagination didn't seem to recognize his name being called, as due to being WereGarurumon in his daydream, he didn't even seem to recognize his own name.

"Alright Andromon! Time for the finish!" "WereGarurumon" spoke, unaware that his name was still being called by the now baffled Koromon.

"Uh, Gabumon?" Koromon asked, but in Gabumon's daydream, his voice ended up as that of Andromon's.

"Garuru Kick!" "WereGarurumon" yelled as he completely sent "Andromon" flying out of the ring, as the imaginary bells rang to signal "WereGarurumon"'s victory.

"WereGarurumon, one, NOTHING! AWOOOH!" "WereGarurumon" spoke, as he was still stuck in his little daydream to even notice that he had destroyed the wooden log by Blue Blaster, as Koromon was knocked out cold from one of Gabumon's punches.

"Ugh… Taro's gonna have a field day with this guy when he's in charge of training Gabumon's Offensive stat…" Koromon mumbled, as Gabumon was still stuck in his daydream.

"Who's the number one dog?!" "WereGarurumon" asked the imaginary crowd, as they all chanted his name over and over. "I can't hear you all!" That was when the chanting got louder and louder, to the point "WereGarurumon" didn't expect being quite literally dragged out of his daydream by Taro, just now arriving back from gathering, grabbing Gabumon's horn and snapping him out of it.

"Gabumon will you remind me another day to explain what all happened while I was gone so that I can prepare to pay for fixing the gym next time?" Taro scolded, as he dragged Gabumon to another section of the gym.

* * *

***Training 3: School's in Session***

* * *

"So now I see why you wear that dumb suit." Gabumon pointed out Taro's high school uniform at this moment, as he was too busy trying the best he could to slack off during this lesson, as Taro harshly smacked a ruler onto Gabumon's desk.

"Fool! Do you honestly think I would agree to being in the Digital World without maintaining my knowledge on who I am and what I normally do?!" Taro snapped, as he pointed towards the damaged wooden log.

"That log over there is going to need 1000 bits to fix, so do you think I personally want to deal with a Digimon's daydream during my own personal class?! I think not!" Taro snapped again as Gabumon's attention was fully on him.

"Alright alright! I'm listening!" Gabumon said as he was wide awake for this, as Taro chuckled before continuing.

"Excellent. Now you simply need to learn a few lessons here before we head off to find Kunemon." Taro said, as soon his own class began, as Gabumon paid full attention.

"Hey, Taro, I have a question." Gabumon asked, as Taro listened.

"Yes?"

"How the heck do I use Megaton Punch?"

With that in addition to Gabumon's brain stat increasing, he had apparently learned Megaton Punch during that entire lesson.

"I don't know, you've already punched Koromon's lights out didn't you?" Taro asked, before realizing that Gabumon meant he had learned a new technique.

"Mind if we skip the rest of class so we can go punch out Kunemon and fight some more? I want some revenge against those Dokunemon and RedVeggiemon…" Gabumon growled, as Taro sighed.

"Well given how this training hour is over, I don't see why not."

With that, Taro decided now was the time to head out to find Kunemon.

* * *

***Recruitment: Kunemon***

* * *

Taro and Gabumon quickly learned of Kunemon's location, and luckily for Taro all of his gathering paid off.

"Gimme some food." Kunemon asked from atop the high tree he was perched on, as Taro and Gabumon blinked.

"Will a DigiMushroom do?" Taro asked, as Kunemon jumped down from its perch and gobbled it up.

"Ah, that was good. Now let's fight!" Kunemon asked, as a battle was about to begin…

…Only to swiftly end by Gabumon's punching Kunemon's lights out with Megaton Punch, which ended up stunning Kunemon on the first hit, before Kunemon was KO'd from a second hit from the attack.

"Ouch…" Kunemon grumbled as he got back up to look at Taro and Gabumon.

"You two. You sound like the ideal fighters in this whole forest. At least until a certain annoyance decides to show up whenever he returns." Kunemon said, as Taro and Gabumon blinked.

"Annoyance? Who would that be?" Taro asked.

"*COUGHYOUCOUGH*" Gabumon sarcastically spoke as he was still upset at Taro for the scolding he got for literally living the daydream he had earlier.

"Well if it's the human than he ain't got nothing on Etemon, that's for sure. His little hut has a "Keep Out" sign on it; it's quite literally the next tree over. Don't expect him to show up for a while though." Kunemon said, as Taro was about to ask something. "And yes, I'll join the city. I figured you'd ask that since I saw you give Palmon a good thrashing before. I guess she was lucky for lasting longer than I did." Kunemon said, before promptly moving off towards File City, doing so by practically munching on an area surrounded by bushes, which cleared up an alternate path to reach the City from.

"Well… Convenient." Gabumon said, he felt tired already from a long day of training and fighting.

"Alright then, I guess we'll head back to the City after we get some rest. Your hours are a lot different from mine, that's for sure." Taro said, before moving to lay beside the three, as Gabumon was already fast asleep.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be the beginning of a new experience here in the Digital World…"

* * *

**AN: I was starting this chapter like two days ago before my comp literally decided to BSOD on me. I had initially written the whole offensive training bit before it crashed, the original version also having the wooden log destroyed, but this time I wanted to have a bit of fun with it by having it so Gabumon will frequently daydream about his future forms. And yes, this is the first instance of changing up a few things that happen in this story; WereGarurumon is present as both a recruit and an obtainable Digimon, unlike in the original game this is based on. This won't be the only change I'm working on, though, so be prepared for some surprises here and there.**


	5. Chapter 4: Brave Heart

**AN: Alrighty then going to keep this brief and quick, but as I said last chapter, WereGarurumon is present in this fanfic at some point as both one of Gabumon's future forms, and also as a recruit. Meanwhile HerculesKabuterimon and Phoenixmon are being replaced by MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon simply because I have reasons for keeping the "up to Ultimate Level only" thing, and even though Jijimon and Machinedramon are Mega, there's a reason I'm keeping everything else that appears no higher than Ultimate. You'll see why near the end of this fanfic.**

**Also, one other thing. Judging by the title of this chapter alone, is it a little too obvious to guess what happens in this chapter? ;)**

**Digimon World, Chapter 4:**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way?" Gabumon asked, a bit tired out as Taro walked towards a beach. Yuramon had informed them both of a mysterious Digimon lurking in the waters of the coastline, and says it only appears in the afternoon. As in, late after Gabumon should technically still be asleep.

"Don't worry, once we figure this out, we'll take a break and rest up." Taro said, as soon enough they were confronted by a Digimon leaping out of the water.

"Hello." A Digimon known as Coelamon greeted the both of them, as both Taro and Gabumon jumped back screaming.

"So, uh, Coelamon is it? I believe you notice that the bridge to the other side of File Island is broken, yes?" Taro asked, regaining his composure as Coelamon looked further north to see a broken and destroyed bridge.

"Hmmm. You've got a point. I'll see what me and my friends can do to fix it. Meanwhile I need you to look for a friend of mine named Betamon. He's in Tropical Jungle, and you probably can't miss him." Coelamon explained, as numerous other Coelamon appeared from the water and formed into a line, as Taro merely raised an eye.

"Probably?" Taro asked, as Coelamon blinked.

"I'm afraid certain enemy Digimon have their appearances look strikingly similar to ones that used to be native to the city. You may have encountered a Digimon that looks partially like Betamon already by this point. ModekiBetamon was it?" Coelamon asked, as Taro groaned.

"Right… Those things… The day time versions of Dokunemon I see…" Taro complained, as Coelamon laughed.

"Either way, we'll help you get across. Just jump on our backs to Tropical Jungle's coast while we fix up the bridge afterwards. Be sure to find Betamon while you're there." Coelamon said, as the numerous others lined up so that Taro and Gabumon could cross, as both Taro and Gabumon jumped onto their backs and ran across to the other side of the river.

* * *

***Recruit: Betamon and Coelamon***

* * *

When they arrived in Tropical Jungle, they were greeted with the sight of Muchomon being ever present in this place as both Taro and Gabumon tried to navigate without them noticing the pair.

"So where do you think Betamon is?" Gabumon asked.

"Probably somewhere damp and moist given what I know about that Digimon." Taro said, as they managed to reach a safe spot on the beach away from the Muchomon, as Gabumon suddenly froze up in place almost completely, as Taro looked back at Gabumon in surprise.

"Uh… Gabumon… What's wrong…?" Taro asked, carefully stepping back as some of the Muchomon seemed to approach the group, as the next thing they all knew Gabumon burst into a sheer amount of blue light.

"**Gabumon, Digivolve To…!**" Gabumon called out, as every particle of his current form practically disintegrated until all that was left of him was a transparent mesh of a typical 3D model of sorts, just as parts of Gabumon's body began to reassemble into a new form.

Now appearing much larger, and also walking on four legs, with all traces of any reptilian parts of Gabumon long since gone, now replacing those traits with completely Wolf-like traits, arose the mighty Digimon of mithril simply known as…

"**Garurumon!**" Garurumon called out, as he finished his digivolution into Champion with a loud howl, one that was great enough to cause the nearby Muchomon to run away in absolute fear of Garurumon, as Taro was taken by shock as he knew very well that he could've easily ended up obtaining any other Digimon with how he trained Gabumon's stats, but to practically end up with Garurumon instead must've been some form of miracle.

Taro was rather speechless about this matter, though.

"What's wrong, Taro? Did my digivolution to this new form leave you speechless? Haha!" Garurumon asked, as Taro stuttered for a moment before falling over, as Taro wasn't really able to comprehend what just happened before him.

"Hey, uh, dude? Did an explosion go off here or what?" A voice asked as Taro woke up to see who it was; Betamon.

"Oh, Betamon, is it? We've actually been trying to look for you. By any chance do you remember Coelamon?" Taro asked, as Betamon perked up and nodded.

"Yeah! I remember wanting to find my way back to File City, but those Muchomon on the beach kept me from leaving this particular spot. Think your Champion Level Digimon there can keep me safe while I head on over? I just heard the bridge has been fixed so I need to get back quickly! Oh! I know! I'll open an item shop just to repay you! Honestly!" Betamon asked, as before Taro or Garurumon could even reply Betamon hopped off towards the northern end of the beach, as Taro and Garurumon were quick to give chase to Betamon, seeing that the Muchmon recovered from their stat of panic and began to turn hostile again.

"Alright then, Garurumon, you know what to do, right?" Taro asked as he made sure Betamon was correct about the bridge, leaving Garurumon to completely hound, no pun intended, the incoming swarm of Muchomon.

"Jeeze these Digimon are aggressive for Rookie Levels! They just don't give up!" Garurumon said, practically spamming Megaton Punch, lucky this form he has is still able to use this technique, as he continuously thrashed any Muchomon that got in his way of making sure both Taro and Betamon were safe.

"We're almost to the bridge!" Betamon exclaimed, as Taro was quick to keep following Betamon, just at the moment where they practically get swarmed by Muchomon appearing right out of nowhere, leaving the both of them boxed in.

"Well… This is going to be fantastic…" Betamon exclaimed, as Taro looked to see Garurumon howling towards the group of Muchomon, before leaping into the air to perform his finisher.

"Betamon! Make a break for it!" Taro exclaimed as both of them just barely leapt out of the Muchomon's blockade, just Garurumon unleashed his finishing technique.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon roared, as he completely doused the group of Muchomon in an inferno of blue flames, which was enough to send those who didn't get outright vaporized retreating from the battle in haste, as Garurumon reunited with Taro and Betamon at the bridge.

"Garurumon, thanks for the-"

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. Do something so stupid like that again Taro! These Digimon are more merciless than the ones in Native Forest!" Garurumon snapped at the both of them. "Especially YOU Betamon for putting my tamer in danger!" Garurumon growled, as Taro noticed something was more off about Garurumon's personality.

"Uh… Garurumon… Are you alright…? You sound grumpier than usual…" Taro asked, but before Garurumon could answer, Coelamon showed up at the bridge.

"Betamon!"

"Coelamon my man! You actually managed to finish the bridge!" Betamon said as he jumped up to the bridge, as Taro and Garurumon decided to finish their conversation later as Betamon quickly headed over to File City, as Coelamon watched him leave, as he looked towards Taro and Garurumon.

"Well, now that the whole bridge problem is resolved, I suppose you want me to join File City, correct?" Coelamon asked, as Taro nodded.

"It would be an honor, Coelamon." Taro said, as Garurumon merely grumbled and rolled his eyes at that remark.

"Well, then, I guess I'll help Betamon set up a shop then. Just be sure to make sure to check the time so you know what shifts we'll be working our shop, alright?" Coelamon said, before leaving for File City, afterwards Taro and Garurumon looked at each other.

"Those two Digimon are a bunch of buffoons if anything else." Garurumon commented, as Taro looked at Garurumon a bit harshly.

"Since when did your attitude suddenly get a whole lot worse?" Taro asked, as Garurumon growled.

"I'm a Champion Level Digimon now. My personality and mood can easily change whenever I digivolve into a new form! You have to expect these things, Taro!" Garurumon barked, as Taro kept his distance a little.

"A-Alright I suppose I can live with that fact…"

"Good, because let me tell you, training to Ultimate is going to be a field day for us both with my current mindset! I hope you remember that next time you try and lecture me!" Garurumon said, walking off towards the city, as did Taro in turn.

* * *

***File City***

* * *

"I see… So Garurumon went under a personality shift when he digivolved?" Jijimon asked Taro, as the latter nodded.

"Yeah, he's more aggressive than he once was… Is he even still the same Digimon…?" Taro asked, pointing to the currently sleeping Garurumon, lucky both of them now had the same schedule of sleep at hand.

"He still is, I assure you… You just have to find a way to earn his trust… He's still a young Digimon even if he is a Champion, so I must warn you he can go through some phases of anger and frustration, but believe me…"

"He will always be a noble being to help you through your journey. Always a Digimon with a Brave Heart."

* * *

**AN: Now you know why I titled the chapter as I did. I will explore more on Taro and Garurumon's treatment towards each other in the next chapter, since trust me, this one is gonna be a heavy hitter folks. Also if I got any names wrong in this chapter be patient with me since it's been a while since I've been to this particular portion of the game.**


	6. Chapter 5: Tyrannomon

**AN: Alrighty then. Here is the first legitimate moment of bonding between Taro and Garurumon. This part basically reflects a certain portion of the early game which has proven to be a critical hit to the nads for me.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

_**Digimon World Chapter 5**_**:**

* * *

With Taro and Garurumon wide awake for the early morning, about a day later due to training the morning after having recruited Betamon and Coelamon, Taro walked out towards the bridge with Garurumon trying to stay a step ahead of Taro, as Taro tried to do the same.

"What are you playing at? I'm a Champion Level Digimon. It's you that needs protecting, not me!" Garurumon growled, as Taro huffed a bit, remembering their conversation from last night in the process…

* * *

***Several hours earlier***

* * *

"_Taro, is something legitimately wrong with you? You act so overprotective of me now that I'm a full-fledged Champion Digimon, and the way you go about it is that you act as if I'm young!" Garurumon snapped, as Taro tried to maintain his cool._

"_Garurumon, you have no idea how much losing someone is so is dreadful for me to feel… Even if you are a Champion there's still the chance of-"_

"_What? Me losing in battle? Like that'll ever happen! Not on my watch!" Garurumon remarked, as Taro was beginning to shake._

"_You only have three lives Garurumon before you die! Do you honestly think I'm going to take any risks at all with that in mind?!" Taro yelled, nearly having woken up the In-Training and Fresh Level Digimon in File City at how loud Taro suddenly yelled, before he tried to calm himself after his outburst._

"…_Taro… You okay?" Garurumon asked, as Taro shook his head._

"_I… Can't say for certain… Just that… Memories of my life before this are beginning to pop up…" Taro said, as Garurumon raised an eye._

"_You've told me you lived in a family of four not including parents, so what's the deal?" Garurumon asked, sitting almost like a dog as he looked at Taro, who was quiet at first, before finally speaking._

"_Let me just say it's a little too soon for me to answer those sorts of questions…" Taro said, as he tried to remain calm, as Garurumon blinked._

"_Well, things just got awkward all of a sudden." Garurumon noted, as Taro sighed, before slumping off onto the floor and trying to sleep, as Garurumon noticed this and decided to fall asleep as well…_

* * *

***Present***

* * *

"So, what exactly are we going to do in this hostile environment?" Garurumon asked, as Taro looked away for a moment to have a look around at Tropical Jungle's surroundings.

"Stay clear from the Champion Level Digimon if we can, we need to recruit more Digimon to the city as our first priority." Taro said, as Garurumon growled.

"Allowing me to fight will allow me to listen to your commands easier, Taro!" Garurumon silently growled, as Taro took quick notice of that.

"Oh I'm sorry what was that I just heard?!" Taro asked.

"You heard me. Let me actually fight something more of an equal and I'll listen to your commands." Garurumon told him, as Taro remained rather baffled by his disobedience as Garurumon walked through Tropical Jungle, as Taro just silently followed.

* * *

***Recruit: Centarumon***

* * *

"Don't come any further! I'll shoot!" A loud voice spoke, almost sounding like an angry horse, as Taro and Garurumon didn't really consider how to respond to that.

"Centarumon I take it?" Taro asked, as Garurumon nodded.

"Indeed." Garurumon said, before promptly taking a shot to the face, at some of Garurumon's HP was lost due to that hit. "Alright Taro, duck behind these boulders whenever those shots are fired!" Garurumon ordered, as Taro nodded.

'_I figure if I appease this guy's newfound temper I may be able to get him to listen…'_ Taro thought, as he looked towards three wooden doors, one having a circle on it, and two having an x on it. He figured out which one was the correct door without too much difficulty.

"Alright, Garurumon, I believe the door with the circle is where we need to get to. When he fires a shot, after that, just make a run for it!" Taro asked, as the sound of a shot firing was heard passing by them. "GO!"

With that, Garurumon sprinted towards the door with the circle on it, as did Taro running behind him. As they approached the door, it soon opened to reveal who was shooting at them.

"Oh dear… You're not the ones I was fearing would show up..." Centarumon said, partially panicked about how Garurumon was baring his fangs at him until Taro slapped him on the side of his cheek.

"I apologize if Garurumon is acting aggressive, he's, uh, going through a little phase…" Taro said as Garurumon rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I should be the one apologizing. I stood guard here ever since something happened further north past this gate. My orders from MasterTyrannomon were to fire at anything that dared tried to approach. I apologize if I ended up hitting any of you two…" Centarumon said, as he walked out of the gate to look around.

"So, Centarumon, by any chance you could join File City? I know it seems like a rough offer, but I think me and Garurumon could check out what happened so that the problem could be resolved. Does that sound okay with you?" Taro asked, as Centarumon took a moment to think.

"Seems like a good idea. Some Digimon at the city might need my help. I'm better off as a doctor anyways. I'll see you whenever you get back!" Centarumon said, before galloping off on his horse-like legs, as Taro looked at Garurumon.

"Well, shall we head forward our great Champion of the Digital World?" Taro asked.

"Quit praising me like a god and I shall do as you ask. I'm not asking for much from you, I just want to battle like any Champion Digimon would!" Garurumon said as he went through the gate, as did Taro, the latter letting out a sigh of annoyance.

"Well, at least I tried to see if he'd be in a better mood…"

* * *

***Ancient Dino Region***

* * *

It didn't take long for Taro and Garurumon to arrive here… The bad news is, almost immediately they were met with a rather imposing Digimon...

"Tyrannomon!" Taro yelled as the giant Dinosaur Digimon practically towered over even Garurumon in height.

"No sweat, he's Vaccine, I'm Data. I have the advantage!"

"Big deal, Trespasser. I don't know how you got past Centarumon, but believe me when I say this, you're going down if you think of trespassing here again!" Tyrannomon roared, as soon enough he breathed a powerful blast of fire onto Garurumon, knocking him backwards as Garurumon's HP was now very low, no thanks to Centarumon shooting at him earlier, as well as the Muchomon and Yanmamon on the way here.

"Taro… I hate to say this… But I need you at a moment like this!" Garurumon said, getting more exhausted as he takes a claw attack from Tyrannomon, as Taro responded by throwing Garurumon and HP Chip… But that wasn't enough to prepare them for what happened next.

"BLAZE BLAST!" Tyrannomon roared as he breathed a volcanic stream of flames onto Garurumon, weakening Garurumon to the point he could barely try and dodge.

"Garurumon! Get up! Please!" Taro said, as he tried throwing various recovery items at Garurumon, but even when some of them healed Garurumon, Tyrannomon simply did more damage faster than Taro could heal his partner.

"Fools! You think you're an actual Champion Level when you confront me?!" Tyrannomon said, grabbing Garururmon with his jaws and tossing him into a large boulder, reducing Garurumon's HP down to zero, as Garurumon collapsed.

"GARURUMON!" Taro cried out, as Tyrannomon looked at Taro in particular.

"Son, let me warn you about this territory… If you have the actual power, use it. Don't even bother showing your hide around here unless you've got what it takes to challenge me again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Tyrannomon roared, as Taro noted on his Digivice that Garurumon had just lost a life, one of only three that he could have, all the while Tyrannomon's words kept echoing and drowning out everything else, with Taro's own attention now being focused solely on the knocked out Garurumon…

* * *

***The next day…***

* * *

Taro was still in a terrible mood after the lose both he and Garurumon suffered. No, not Garurumon, just Taro. It was Taro's fault he didn't come prepared for such a powerful foe, attribute advantage or not, and he was the one who underestimated Tyrannomon's power due to said advantage that Garurumon was supposed to have.

"G-Garurumon…" Taro silently said as he looked at Garurumon, still knocked out, but on the bed in the Clinic that Centarumon had formed.

"Taro… Is it? What all happened after I left for the City that left Garurumon in such a state?" Centarumon asked, as Taro was too quiet to answer, as Centarumon sighed.

"Sorry… I apologize for whatever opponent must've greeted you on the way to Ancient Dino Region… I should've realized they wouldn't have taken too lightly to trespassers even when I did intentionally let you both in…" Centarumon said quietly as not to disturb Taro's train of thought…

From which Taro was reminded of an almost similar situation merely months before he ended up in the Digital World…

* * *

***Flashback: Real World***

* * *

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The calls of a young, ten year old girl was heard as she was forcefully dragged into an alley by three thugs. Whatever they had in mind, it wasn't going to be pretty. Taro, just taking notice of this as he walked him from high school, was quick to try and rush in to the rescue._

_"Hey! Leave her alone will ya!" Taro yelled to the three, the two shorter ones snickering, as then their "leader" showed up as was just about as tall as Taro, if not taller than him._

_"So… You want to throw away your life over this girl? Do you even know you're too old to mess with her?" He asked._

_"Says the nutcases who dragged her into an alley!" Taro commented back, as the leader didn't even flinch._

_"We have our excuse for bringing her here. What is yours for wanting her back?" He asked, his tone practically emotionless._

_"SHE'S MY SISTER YOU IDIOT!" Taro yelled, before promptly tackling the taller man into the way, kneeing him in the gut which caused him to fall over, all the while the girl, Taro's younger sister, watched in horror as the other two thugs ganged up on Taro._

_"You have guts to take on the boss! What makes it think you'll get out alive, though? AHAHAHA!" The more crazed individual asked, as he practically pounced Taro, pinned him into the ground, as Taro managed to throw up him off of himself completely… That was when Taro was taken by surprise to see the same attacker try and get up… Only to be run over…_

_Taro backed away at the sight of what he had caused to happen, completely oblivious to the third thug that promptly slashed Taro across the chest with a knife, Taro dropping in pain from the attack, as he could barely remember what happened next, only waking up some time later, in a hospital bed, and then the sight of his little sister right next to him…_

_Cuts and bruises all over her, unconscious, and pretty much completely helpless against whatever had happened to her once Taro was knocked out…_

* * *

***End Flashback***

* * *

…This was the last thing Taro wanted to be reminded of at a time like this, but he had no idea why he was caring more for a Digimon, a creature that can never permanently die, yet he feels the same regret and angst over his hospitalized younger sister, who is a human and could permanently die, unlike how Garurumon could either get back up to fight again another day…. Or revert back to Digitama and practically start over from the beginning…

"Is he alright?" Jijimon asked Centarumon as he entered the clinic.

"The Digimon or his partner? Either one of them doesn't look in good condition… Garurumon will recover, but for some reason I think whatever happened to Garurumon caused a nerve deep within Taro's mind to suffer from angst regarding Garurumon's injuries… I advise nobody brings it up to him directly…" Centarumon said, as Garurumon slowly woke up, but only for a brief moment, and all to mutter some words that surprisingly managed to help Taro cheer up and snap out of his horrible memories…

"T-Taro… I-I'm sorry… I-I should've l-listened to you… I… I R-Regret what I had caused… T-To happen…"

With those words, Garurumon ended up falling back asleep, as Taro silently looked at his Digimon was Centarumon shut off the lights so that Garurumon could get could some sleep.

"Garurumon… I promise you… I'm not going to let this happen to you again…"

* * *

**AN: There ya have it folks. The first lose for Taro and Garurumon, and also the first glimpse into Taro's rather messed up past. Bear in mind, what you saw in the flashback is actually not ALL that had happened. There's more to it, but I figured I'd better explain what had happened in full the next time Garurumon ends up in a bad situation. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for the kind reviews so far!**


	7. Chapter 6: Butterfly

**AN: So this chapter is going to put up a brighter (But not too bright) of a mood for once compared to last chapter. It'll luckily be easier for Taro and Garurumon to get along I should say. Also while this doesn't necessarily apply to the NPC version, did I ever say how much I hate Centarumon at all? Also I'm going to take another dive into Taro's past, not necessarily about Taro, but for another part I'm more concerned about; specifically, Taro's father and how Taro ended up being hooked into Digimon when he was much younger.**

**I also apologize in advance for this chapter essentially being filler, but I wanted to get some important details out of the way first with this specific chapter.**

_**Digimon World, Chapter 6**_**:**

* * *

Garurumon slowly woke up after who knows how long of a nap, as he suddenly jumped up once he had fully realized where he was, still in the clinic with Centarumon and Taro keeping a full eye on Garurumon's condition, as Garurumon was practically panting.

"W-What time is it?! How long was I asleep?!" Garurumon asked.

"You've been asleep for nearly 3 days so far Garurumon." Centarumon explained, as Centarumon ended up being hit upside the head with a tiny glass of water.

"I've been what?! You're kidding right?!" Garurumon growled, as Centarumon wasn't even phased by Garurumon acting so violent.

"No I'm not. I'm dead serious." That was all Centarumon needed to say to warrant Garurumon using Megaton Punch on him, but luckily for Centarumon he didn't even feel a thing other than a sting in his gut that sent him flying back into the wall, which is what finally got Taro's attention.

"Garurumon!" Taro snapped, as Garurumon moved to sit almost like an obedient dog.

"I apologize, I was just ticked off with how long I was knocked out. We need to hurry." Garurumon stated, as Taro blinked.

"Uh… Hurry for wha- AH CRAP! That's right! You'll end up digivolving into Ultimate in less than three days! We need to train you back into good condition lest we end up with Vademon!" Taro said in panic, as both he and Garurumon practically stampeded out of the clinic, trampling over Centarumon in the process, as they both went to hit the gym for the next 24 hours.

* * *

***Green Gym***

* * *

To say Taro was initially worried of further injuries or fatigue from Garurumon's current condition was an understatement, but that didn't stop Garurumon from training at each facility, dining on whatever Large Meats Taro had in his inventory, and only just barely stopping for bathroom breaks during these training sessions.

Still, that didn't help but cause Koromon to panic in worry as Garurumon still showed some signs of weakness here and there.

"I'm not gonna lose to that Tyrannomon freak again!" Garurumon roared, pushing the giant boulder out of the entire gym and back as his HP increased dramatically, as the next session was him immediately running to the (Newly repaired) wooden log and grabbing it like a dog would a chew toy, shaking it around like crazy.

"I remember what you did to me Tyrannomon! I may have been knocked out for days on end, but I'm coming for your hide when I'm done!" Garurumon's rather brutal training montage eventually rotated between the various gym equipment, as Koromon looked at Taro with a bit of panic as nearly every other Digimon in the city currently was acting.

"Are you gonna stop him at all since you're actually here this time?!" Koromon asked, as Taro shook his head.

"Nah, I know better than to stop someone who's enraged to this point. I simply let them go about their business until they cool off." Taro said.

"Don't you think that's kind of wrong?"

"That's how my dad did things to be honest." Taro remarked.

* * *

***Flashback: 8 years ago***

* * *

Taro rarely had any interactions with his father on most occasions, as for the most part, Maki Toku's job in the office was often too strict and too lengthy for him to spend any time at home. Taro wasn't even eight years old at this time, and yet Toku already regretted not treating his eldest child with any sort of respect, so he wanted to do something to make Taro appreciate what work he has to put up with.

The brand new Digital Monster Ver. 6.0 that was just realized proved to be just that, as while yes the product may have seemed like a cheap idea given that at this time they didn't cost much, the fact it was the holiday season sort of forced Toku to act fast regarding acquiring one in good condition for his son. Not only that, but the REAL problem was, though, that this particular version of Digital Monster would require to be imported from Australia.

"Sir can you please calm down, it's not the end of the world." Toku's secretary said, as Toku practically froze in place and gave her a glare.

"IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD WOMAN! How do you think I'm going to be looked back on by my own son if I don't get him the gift he wants the most?! I'm going to look like a failure of a father if I don't get him anything for Christmas! I need to make my presence in the household acknowledged and remembered for as little I'm there for!" Toku's outburst was able to be heard all across the office floor, perhaps even the one below, as Toku's boss walked in at that precise moment.

"Maki Taro?" He asked, a deep voice of absolute cold emotion brimming from his mouth, as Toku practically panicked.

"Mr. Yamato sir! Forgive me for disturbing the peace! I just need to make sure my son doesn't shatter in pieces with no gift from me this year during the holidays! You've got to understand sir!" Toku said, practically on his knees and bowing to Mr. Yamato like he was some kind of god.

"I don't need any of the worship my employees give me Mr. Maki. What things I need it from you at all?" Mr. Yamato asked, before Toku backed away in panic as he ended up bumping into his desk, which caused a picture frame to drop to the floor as Mr. Yamato, almost at the speed of light, managed to grab hold of it before it broke, as he picked it up and looked at the picture; it was of Toku and his wife, Maki Sophia, and from the looks of it, Taro was only six years old in the picture as his mother was pregnant with his sister still.

"This is all I need to see, Toku." Practically everyone was in silence at Mr. Yamato's more quiet, actually emotional tone about the picture he had just seen, moving to walk away as he stops for a moment. "Expect a meeting in my office, I have something special for you that I've been meaning to give you." Mr. Yamato ordered, as he walked off, as Toku, being who he was, simply followed Mr. Yamato like the meeting was already going to happen.

When they arrived in his office, the last thing Toku expected to see was the various posters that were in his personal space of the building; posters of various Digimon, in addition to a certain plush on his desk.

"T-That's-" Toku said, recognizing full well the plush that Mr. Yamato had.

"MegaKabuterimon. The first Ultimate Level Digimon I ever obtained with my friends back in the golden age." Mr. Yamato pointed out, as he looked at a dumbfounded Toku gawking at all the Digimon merchandise his boss had here.

"My daughter is a big fan, to say the least. She bought me that MegaKabuterimon plush to help me remember her whenever I work my long hours. Has your son ever given you anything in return?" Mr. Yamato asked, as Toku looked rather sad all of a sudden, and shook his head in response.

"N-No… sir…" Toku said, as Mr. Yamato listened. "I'm afraid my long hours sort of prevents Taro from even remembering I exist at all…" Toku explained, as Mr. Yamato could only feel both sympathy and empathy for the man before him.

"I see…" Mr. Yamato said, as he pulled out a present from his store of presents which he had planned for each of his employees come the last day of work before the holidays. "Working almost 24/7 without even a day off, not a vacation planned at all… You deserve this particular present more than I ever thought you would have." Mr. Yamato said, gently handing Toku the present as Toku was baffled a bit, as Mr. Yamato chuckled.

"Trust me, Toku, your son will appreciate what's waiting for him in that particular box." Mr. Yamato said, as Toku was surprised, but nevertheless bowed.

"T-Thank you Mr. Yamato… How much do I owe?"

"Don't worry about it. It's on me." Mr. Yamato said, as Toku nodded, both of them saluting to each other before they parted back to their normal work schedule for the day.

* * *

***Flashback: Christmas Day***

* * *

This was the first time in a long time that Toku had been home from work for the whole day, but he knew he had better not had royally screwed up with what present he got from his boss to give to his son.

If he did, he'd ensure himself that he would never live it down for all his life… Whatever was in the present, only Taro would know, as right know, Toku was asleep with his wife, with the youngest child and Taro's sister, Maki Shout, was fast asleep in her crib still.

…All the while Taro himself was the rather mischievous child who couldn't wait for the parents to be awake.

When Taro got to his present from his father, which Mr. Yamato insisted that Toku be given all the credit he deserved for this present, Taro didn't know what to expect… Until he opened and revealed…

Digital Monster Ver. 6.0, an exclusive to Australia and not available anywhere else, and now it was finally his…

* * *

***End Flashback***

* * *

"So, what did your father have to say as to how he got the present?" Koromon asked Taro.

"Well even though I later found out that it was his own boss who gave him the gift to give to me, I will say this, no matter how harsh of a job he works in his life…"

"He always shows signs that he cares for what I truly desire."

With those words, Garurumon finished up his day of training, his muscles practically aching from how much training he did in so little time, practically exhausted.

"I think I'm done for the day, Taro… How's about we head to drill tunnel in the morning so I can practice my new training…?" Garurumon panted, as Taro smiled as to how much better Garurumon's behavior was at the moment despite all that they had been through.

"Just get some rest now, Garurumon. You need it more than anything after spending practically every waking moment today training to improve yourself…" Taro said, as eventually night fell as Taro moved to lay down on the ground, with Koromon shrinking into a mat as they both feel asleep next to the gym. As they did, Garurumon looked towards the boulder that he was pushing like nothing earlier, before leaping towards the very top of it, to see all that he could see.

What he could see were all the major landmarks of File Island, and the elusive Mt. Infinity in perfect view due to it being the tallest location in all of the Digital World. From another high up platform, much further away from where Garurumon was, was another large, wolf-like Digimon; Gaogamon.

"So… My ancient ancestor arrives…" Gaogamon "spoke", as it's gaze looked at Garurumon from the distance, Garurumon keeping quiet, as he let his own instinct take over from here.

"Have you forgotten what it takes to be a Spirit of Light, young ancestor? Shall I remind you of our greatest heritage?" Gaogamon asked, to which Garurumon simply nodded, which prompted Gaogamon to howl, and with its howl, a whole symphony of butterflies swarmed the area to a familiar tune, as Garurumon, in turn, began to howl the same tune.

_Butterfly._

* * *

**AN: So I've got a flashback plot started, and the first original Digimon recruit for File City, which at first was simply a homage to Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess with the whole Wolf motif that both Garurumon and Gaogamon have. I admit I could've used the Garurumon you encounter much later, but I wanted to keep his recruit method the same, and since I couldn't really use Gururumon due to it being an enemy Digimon, I opted for Gaogamon in this situation. With that said, I hope you'll enjoy how Gaogamon will appear next in the story, since he'll pretty much be a literal life saver when he shows up again.**

**Also, in regards to Toku's bit about the present he got for Taro, there's actually a bit more to it than him simply getting the gift from his boss, but I dare not spoil it. Again with these flashbacks I'm keeping them rather abridged from what also happened in those timeframes, but keeping at least the basics in check when they're first needed. **


	8. Chapter 7: Run With The Wind

**AN: As for the Gaogamon recruit, there will also be a recruit for GeoGreymon and Sunflowmon. They won't appear until a while later. As for other recruits, there are more new ones than just these three, so keep that in mind. Also, as for those three Digimon I mentioned, I have a sort of messed up timeline in regards to the real life portions of this fanfic, which is what leads to a specific plot point…**

_**Digimon World, Chapter 7**_**:**

* * *

"Come on Taro I'm being serious!"

"Dude I don't even recall a Digimon that looks like that! I don't even think it even exists!"

"But it does exist! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Taro and Garurumon's argument was not about obedience or friendship given the past few situations. They've already got that covered with yesterday's training, but now Garurumon is trying to tell Taro about how he saw the mysterious Gaogamon, while Taro keeps saying that this Digimon doesn't exist.

"I'm being dead honest! Here let me show you!" Garurumon spoke as he grabbed Taro by the collar of his school uniform as he jumped up onto the training boulder he was standing on when he found Gaogamon in the distance.

"Over there!" Garurumon pointed in the direction he saw Gaogamon, which pointed into the direction of Drill Tunnel.

"Well, since we're heading there anyways, we may as well see if this "spirit wolf" actually exists or not." Taro said, as Garurumon leapt down from the boulder as he set Taro down.

"Well, I suppose we should check what's in Drill Tunnel then…" Taro said, as he and Garurumon stormed off to Drill Tunnel, but before they stocked up on supplies to prepare for any fights that would happen.

* * *

***Drill Tunnel***

* * *

At the entrance of the mine, enemy Digimon were present, in the form of Goburimon, but they appeared to be slacking and didn't attack at all, so they basically just gave Taro and Garurumon a free pathway into Drill Tunnel's depths.

"Burning! Burning! Burning!" The cries of a Digimon not far off, one that seemed to speak with the sounds of a drill being used, was heard by Taro and Garurumon as they went to check an office-like area of Drill Tunnel, as they noted a Digimon known as Drimogemon rolling on the ground as if he were on fire.

"Uh, may we help you?" Taro asked, as without a bit of warning, Drimogemon ended up attacking Garurumon without any rhyme or reason.

"Hey! Watch it with that drill buddy!" Garurumon said, before promptly kicking with his paws as if imitating a punching motion to utilize Megaton Punch against the Drimogemon, but noted it didn't do as much damage as Garurumon would've hoped.

"Hmmm, this guy's tough…"

"But if there's anything I know, ANYBODY who can sit through those classes of yours is tougher!" Garurumon said, before promptly utilizing his third attack that he had learned from Taro's lectures during yesterday's training; Ice Statue, which Garurumon utilized by howling into the air and freezing Drimogemon solid in ice, which lowered Drimogemon's HP enough, in addition to stunning him, to allow Garurumon to finish him off with Megaton Punch.

After that final hit, Drimogemon fell over, still frozen in a block of ice from Garurumon's new attack, but nevertheless calmed down from his rampage.

"Hey… Uh… Guys? Can I apologize please?" Drimogemon asked, as Taro and Garurumon shrugged, before Garurumon scratched the block of in a specific area to free Drimogemon from his imprisonment.

"Thanks! Sorry about attacking you guys like that… Just that something's been going on at the other end of Drill Tunnel… I can feel the flow of lava somewhere in our mine! And it burns like heck!" Drimogemon explained, as Taro and Garurumon looked at each other, before looking at Drimogemon.

"We'll see what we can do about it then." Taro said, as both he and Garurumon headed towards the other half of Drill Tunnel.

* * *

***Recruit: Meramon***

* * *

"When I heard that guy mentioned something about a lava flow, I didn't expected we'd have to essentially dig our way to that part of the mine!" Taro said, carrying a crate of dirt outside of drill tunnel, as Garurumon also dragged along with him his own crate outside, as they both placed them right next to several other crates they disposed of for Drimogemon to help clear the way, as not a moment later they heard the ground shake.

"I think he got through!" Garurumon said, as Taro nodded, before running back into Drill Tunnel, as Garurumon gave chase as soon enough both he and Taro ended up back where Drimogemon was, and noted that a giant boulder was blocking their way further.

"Well, think you can move it Drimogemon?" Taro asked, as Drimogemon shook his head.

"Sorry, but these hands are not made for that sort of work. Maybe Garurumon can push this out of the way? I hear some chanting going on behind this thing, so you might need to check it out…" Drimogemon asked, looking nervous, as Garurumon promptly shoved the boulder out of the way with minimal difficulty.

"Great volcano! Send out this warning to all of the Digital World!" A loud voice was heard beyond the passage, as Taro and Garurumon both braced themselves for the heat they were hit with, all the while Drimogemon just outright fled like a coward.

"Well… Looks like this'll be up to us!" Taro said, as Garurumon nodded, before they both cautiously walked through the heat of the tunnel ahead of them.

"Into the oven as they say…" Garurumon said, as he pointed out a humanoid, fiery looking Digimon not far away.

"I think that's him!" Taro said, running up to the Digimon as the ground around Taro began to crack and burn.

"YIPE!" Taro yelped as Garurumon was quickly to leap forward, grab Taro, and land right next to the Digimon that was causing this.

"Thanks Garurumon… I owe you one there…" Taro said, as Garurumon set him down, as Taro promptly glared at the Digimon in front of them; Meramon. "As for you, Meramon, I don't think you causing these eruptions is a good idea!" Taro warned, as Meramon looked back to see Taro and Garurumon.

"I must send out a warning to everyone! The whole Digital World is in danger! Can you not see it?!" Meramon yelled, as he raised his hands up as fire and lava rose upward from the surrounding area.

"Hey! Cut that out! There's an entire mine of Digimon living here!" Garurumon said, before Meramon finally decided to attack, but this time Garurumon get the first attack by freezing Meramon with Ice Statue, but that didn't last long due to Meramon simply unfreezing himself with his own body heat.

"So you wanna play, pup?!" Meramon warned, as he formed a fire ball in his hand and struck Garurumon with it, but luckily Garurumon was heavily trained enough to face this guy. Either that, or Meramon was a pushover when compared to Tyrannomon from a few days prior.

Garurumon at this point began to repeatedly hit Meramon with Megaton Punch, as Meramon continued with his fire ball attacks, but all that was put to an end with Garurumon's finisher attack.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon roared, as he breathed an even hotter flame than whatever Meramon could throw at him towards Meramon, as Meramon finally collapsed after that attack.

"Too much… heat…" Meramon said, as the lava flows surrounding the ground finally ceased, as the temperature quickly managed to cool off to rather normal temperatures. With that, Meramon stood up with his hand to his head.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know what came over me to act so violent… I knew the world was in danger, but I had no other way to warn everybody…" Meramon spoke, as Taro blinked.

"Wait, the Digital World is in danger? Like how so?" Taro asked, as Garurumon looked around for a moment. While Meramon explained what he knew to Taro, Garurumon noticed a familiar being made out of light; Gaogamon.

"Uh… Taro?" Garurumon tried to interrupt, as Gaogamon disappeared before Taro could even get a chance to look in that direction.

'_Meet me at night fall… Take claws in hands and find me…'_ Gaogamon's "voice" spoke to Garurumon's mind, as Taro looked at Garurumon as Meramon left towards the city.

"I will work hard, Taro, I promise you that. Do us all a favor and save us from whatever destruction awaits…" Meramon spoke, as he left Drill Tunnel altogether, as Taro looked at Garurmon.

"Well, given how long it took for us to get here, I figured'd we try and rest up and get right back to getting revenge against Tyrannomon?" Taro asked, which distracted Garurumon away from his thoughts about Gaogamon. Just remembering that fateful encounter was all Garurumon needed to agree with Taro.

* * *

***Later that night…***

* * *

Taro decided to rest next to the Meat Farm where Tanemon currently slept, unaware of a mysterious plant growing in a pot next to Tanemon, all the while Garurumon paid a visit to a certain Champion Level Digimon high above the clouds of the Digital World.

* * *

***Green Gym, Training Boulder***

* * *

"So… We meet again, fellow ancestor…" Gaogamon's "lines" spoke out to Garurumon, as finally Garurumon decided to speak during this conversation.

"Tell me, who are you, descendant?" Garurumon asked, as Gaogamon howled a bit.

"My name is Gaogamon, I am from land far away from here…" Gaogamon introduced, as he looked at the perfect time of night to see through with something.

"Now, I cannot explain too much… I know you have a rematch with Tyrannomon for tomorrow… Do not let revenge get to your head so easily… Even then, I shall give you the gift of the ancients should any harm come to you…" Gaogamon spoke, as Garurumon nodded.

"So… Let the teachings begin I suppose…"

To be fair, Garurumon did not learn Ice Statue from Taro's lectures, but he had actually learned the move from Gaogamon, as now, Gaogamon was about to teach Garurumon the song of another, more important value in Garurumon's life, as both Wolf Digimon began to howl a specific tune…

_Run With The Wind._

* * *

**AN: Well there wasn't much of a song choice I had for this particular chapter when it came back to Gaogamon's bit, but I assure you my choice still at least sort of fits. Also expect a major payback for Tyrannomon in the next chapter, in addition to a bonus recruit in the form of Veggiemon.**


	9. Chapter 8: Ultimate

**AN: So this is the chapter where things get real. Well, not real as in Digimon going to the real world or anything. That honestly can't actually happen in this continuity. I'm in the progress of taking the idea of this being a retelling of the first Digimon World and making it into its own sort of continuity for my character to work with. The first major bits of the story will be much of what you'd expect from Digimon World, but later bits will see some odd changes…**

**Also more (Actually not much) backstory on Taro in this first upcoming bit. Also featured in this chapter is a new recruit for File City; Reptiledramon!**

**Digimon World, Chapter 8:**

* * *

To say Taro's dreams were peaceful was not a good idea. He was suffering from the sheer thought of having to face Tyrannomon again. As Taro had this nightmare, the thugs that were attacking his sister had the thug that attacked him personally replaced with Tyrannomon, watching hopelessly as the dream continued…

* * *

***Flashback: Real World***

* * *

_Taro was the first one to wake up from his injuries in the hospital, and due to what all he was doing, school work was still necessary for him even in this condition. He didn't even take the chance to note his chest now had a scar running along it, even without him having his school shirt on at the current time, so it should've been easy for him to notice._

_All that did get Taro's attention, though, was both his studies, but also the glimpses of his sister on the bed over._

"_She's going to recover, but it'll take a while longer for her than it did for you, Taro…" He remembered those words his mother said, and angrily cursed how his father could never be around for situations such as this, especially with the severity of this one in particular._

_Even with all the good things his father did do, even with how kind he's managed to stay with his whole family this entire ordeal, his job is what personally kills any chance of truly seeing how good Toku is as a father for his children, and that is what makes Taro so protective of others today…_

* * *

***End Flashback***

* * *

…And today was the day that Taro and Garurumon would rematch an old "friend" of theirs at Ancient Dino Region…

* * *

***Recruit: Veggiemon***

* * *

"Uh, Tanemon, what is this?" Taro asked, pointing to the water filled flower in the pot next to her.

"Oh, that? Why that's a Rain Plant silly!" Tanemon explained, as Taro decided to take the Rain Plant along with him on his trip through Tropical Jungle.

"Well, I suppose this might come in handy…" Taro said, as he remembered that conversation while he and Garurumon were busy searching around in Tropical Jungle. Yuramon had informed them of a strange plant in the ground in need of water, so Taro and Garurumon set out to find where it was.

Thankfully it didn't take too long.

"So, this is the plant that Yuramon told us about?" Garurumon asked, as Taro looked at the dark brown plant, desperately in need of watering.

"Well, I suppose so." Taro said, dropping the rain plant onto the wilted plant, as suddenly it sprang to life and revealed itself to be a Digimon; Veggiemon.

"WELL! That was REFRESHING! Now who the heck are you two?!" Veggiemon snapped, his voice like that of some kind of pirate, as he angrily stared at Taro and Garurumon.

"Look, Veggiemon, we're not here to fight. If we were you'd be a Tyrannomon." Garurumon said, as Veggiemon growled.

"Excuse me pup?! Thankfully because of you I can rejoin the city and do my job as I was supposed to be doing. Hope you like anything besides meat since I'll be having PLENTY of veggies for ya! See ya!" Veggiemon said as he stormed off towards the way back to File City, leaving Taro and Garurumon with a blank stare.

"Well… That was… Rude…" Taro muttered, as he looked at Garurumon, as both of them proceeded to the place they dreaded at this current time…

* * *

***Recruit: Reptiledramon***

* * *

"SO! You two try again to face me?! What chance do you have thinking you'll trespass on this land?!" Tyrannomon roared at Taro and Garurumon, before Garurumon promptly shut up Tyrannomon's roar with a good Ice Statue to the face, freezing Tyrannomon's head solid, but that didn't stop Tyrannomon from breaking some rules as he thawed out rather quickly, and already had a finisher ready to go.

"BLAZE BLAST!" Tyrannomon roared, breathing a stream of infernal flame at Garurumon, as Garurumon managed to shrug off that attack unlike before, but even then, apparently Tyrannomon had a secret weapon up his sleeve…

"Yo Tyrannomon!" A voice called as before anybody could even guess, Garurumon was suddenly crashed into by a yellow, armored dinosaur with wing-like blades.

"Hey Reptiledramon! I didn't say you could interrupt my challenge!" Tyrannomon said, as the newly met Reptiledramon looked down at Garurumon.

"Either way, I don't like him, you go back and check out the status on the meteorite, while I'll have myself a little bit of fun here… hehehe…!" Reptiledramon smirked, as Tyrannomon simply left.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not finished with you!" Garurumon said, trying to chase after Tyrannomon but gets interrupted by the sharpness of metallic objects being jabbed into his sides. Clearly Reptiledramon was going to be the focus now.

"So, pup, think you can beat me?" Reptiledramon smirked as he attacked with his own Megaton Punch, landing several hits before Garurumon could even get the chance to move.

"Garurumon! Get up and hit him hard!" Taro called, as suddenly his own focus was interrupted by envisioning Garurumon as his younger sister, which was all Taro needed to make a very, very stupid mistake.

"Hey Reptiledramon! Take this!" Taro yelled, running up to the Digimon and trying to punch him, which only resulted in Reptiledramon punting Taro away with his tail, which is what finally got Garurumon's attention towards Taro.

"…This has happened before for you, hasn't it…?" Garurumon asked, as for as long as he's been with Taro, he's slowly been growing an emotional link. He only just now got the hint about Taro's past…

…But was too late to get the hint of Reptiledramon's finisher.

"CRASH CHARGE!" Almost in a blur instance, Reptiledramon practically glided right past Garurumon, and that was all that was needed to knock Garurumon out. With Garurumon knocked out, and Taro unable to interfere and try to recover Garurumon, this looked like Garurumon was about to lose his second life…

"5…"

"G-Garurumon…"

"4…" Reptiledramon kept counting…

"Y-You'll pay…!" Garurumon muttered.

"3… 2…"

"_SHOW THEM YOUR TRUE POWER, ANCESTOR!"_

Out of nowhere, Gaogamon's howl was heard by all three of them, as suddenly Garurumon was able to stand up and fight again. He didn't just stand up again, though, he practically froze in place with his eyes aglow.

"WHAT'S THIS?!" Reptiledramon asked, backing away as he saw what was happening.

"**Garurumon, Digivolve To…!"** Garurumon roared, as his outer texture vaporized into particles that blinded Reptiledramon from trying to interfere, as Garurumon's mesh moved to stand up on two legs.

When Garurumon's body began to reform, his body that was that of a humanoid, and his features as Garurumon were mostly maintained, as he now had an armored knuckle and overall appearance, dubbing himself…

"**WEREGARURUMON! AWOOH!"** WereGarurumon howled, as the bright flash of light from his own digivolution was enough to get Taro standing back on his feet, as well as send Reptiledramon back, all the while WereGarurumon rushed forward towards the enemy Digimon.

"Hehe, my turn!" WereGarurumon smirked, as his finisher move was already at full charge due to earlier in the battle. "GARURU KICK!" WereGarurumon roared as he launched a fierce kick powerful enough to shatter Reptiledramon's wings and bring his HP immediately down to zero.

"Ugh… Cheater… I'll get my payback for that…!" Reptiledramon said, getting up as he looked at Taro and WereGarurumon, the latter approaching the former.

"You okay, Taro?" WereGarurumon asked, holding his hand to help Taro stand back up on his feet.

"Y-Yeah… Just a bit shaken… That's all…" Taro said, as he looked up at WereGarurumon. "Thank you."

"No sweat, Taro. We've all got to do our parts in getting the job done after all." WereGarurumon said, as he looked towards where Reptiledramon was. "Now as for you! I suppose if you want to rematch me at all, you'll have to join File City in the Arena!" WereGarurumon commanded with a fierce bark, as Reptiledramon grinned.

"So, Wolfman wants me to start up an arena! I like the way you think!" Reptiledramon said as his wings were repaired as he flew off towards the city, as now WereGarurumon cracked his knuckles as he and Taro headed further through Ancient Dino Region, waiting for when they'd get their chance to get payback on Tyrannomon.

"_Remember, ancestor… Do not forget what it takes to be an Ultimate…"_

* * *

**AN: Yeah I sort of pulled WereGarurumon and Reptiledramon out of nowhere there, but I wanted to spice things up as usually I only face Tyrannomon at Ancient Dino Region when my Digimon is Ultimate Level, so to add further tension (And more content) I added Reptiledramon as the actual opponent, since given what Tyrannomon does in the city once recruited, I don't think guard duty was his job to begin with. :/**


	10. Chapter 9: Trespasser

**AN: So I'll eventually make a list of the new Digimon that appear in this fanfic that weren't present in the original game. Check my profile for whenever I get that all finished up.**

**Also I apologize if I offend anybody with one of Taro and WereGarurumon's dialogue exchanges later in this chapter. It's meant to showcase Taro being homophobic without trying to be too squicky with how he explains it. Sure it may have come out of nowhere, but even when it's not related to love or anything, simply being touched by another male freaks him out a lot. Well, at least the manner in which WereGarurumon ended up doing so (If only meaning to try and hide in plain sight from a new Digimon being introduced in the fanfic).**

…**Meanwhile I'm also figuring out how to handle WereGarurumon's overall personality as he literally goes coo coo for Coconuts with a certain reference not far in.**

_**Digimon World, Chapter 9**_**:**

* * *

It was a long walk through Ancient Dino Region, and it was definitely tiring on WereGarurumon's part. Even though he was able to revive himself in the battle against Reptiledramon, he had still lost a life in the process. So now not only was WereGarurumon down to his last life, but it also meant due to WereGarurumon being an Ultimate Level Digimon, he didn't have much longer to live.

"WereGarurumon, I'm about to explain something regarding-"

"I know. I have a minimum of three days left to live. No greater than six days to be exact." WereGarurumon pointed out, as Taro nodded.

"Exactly, which means we'd best be prepared for what comes next…" Taro said, as he knew very well from the Digimon Keychain Games that Digimon would eventually fade away from old age, but even then they reverted to Digitama. Though given the fact WereGarurumon is an actual Digimon right next to Taro right now, he wouldn't know how to handle it when that time ultimately arrived.

"So, what do you expect we do to keep myself in my prime before I expire?" WereGarurumon asked, as Taro blinked, before taking note of all of the Vermilimon in the area.

"Uh, the Vermilimon Toss?" Taro came up with that at random and mentally slapped himself for how stupid that sounded, before turning to face WereGarurumon. "Okay sorry if that sounded stupid I- WereGarurumon?" He asked as he noticed WereGarurumon had seemingly vanished, all the while WereGarurumon charged right towards one of the Vermilimon and responded by using Megaton Punch to oneshot it and send it flying into the horizon.

"I've got a lovely bunch of Digimon!~

Their they are all standing in a bunch!~

One Mon, two Mons, all as big as myself!~

Give em a toss, a region across, that's how you clear the room ba-bye!"

WereGarurumon, in another one of his daydreams as he had basically tossed out every Vermilimon in sight into places unknown, heard a loud "UMPH!" not that far off from where he threw one of said Vermilimon, as he and Taro quickly went up to who the enemy Digimon crashed into and noticed their old "friend"; Tyrannomon.

"U-Ugh…" Tyrannomon groaned, getting himself unstuck from the Vermilimon that slammed him into the wall behind him, as he noticed WereGarurumon and Taro right before him and screamed like a little girl at the sight of the both.

"U-Uh… I, uh, come in peace?" Tyrannomon said, all the while WereGarurumon and Taro both responded by cracking their knuckles, as Tyrannomon sweat dropped at the sight.

"You're about to leave in pieces." Taro and WereGarurumon both said in unison, Taro's glasses giving off a rather menacing shine to them, all the while Tyrannomon was too busy trying to think about how to respond to these guys.

"Uh… I surrender?" Tyrannomon said, as he growled a bit. "Alright fine! I'll explain already! Basically the reason we've been so worried about trespassers here is due to a Meteorite that landed further north in Ancient Glacial Region, and everyone has been in a rampaging panic because of it!" Tyrannomon explained, as Taro and WereGarurumon didn't even seem to let their guard down on this guy for even a moment.

"Uh… Taro… Was it? Can you please check out what happened up north and in return I'll join File City and pretend this all didn't happen?" Tyrannomon sheepishly asked, as Taro just sighed as he and WereGarurumon walked on through the gate.

"We'll worry about him later, let's just go see what this whole meteorite ordeal is about." Taro said, as he and WereGarurumon walked towards their next destination.

* * *

***Ancient Speedy Region/Unknown Digimon Sighting #1***

* * *

After a moment of walking, both Taro and WereGarurumon came across the giant skeleton of some kind of ancient Digimon, as they noted the whole skeleton was basically a roof for a tunnel of sorts. That is when WereGarurumon pointed out something important about this region of the Digital World.

"Taro I feel as if time itself has hit fast forward for some reason." WereGarurumon pointed out, as Taro checked his Digivice to take notice that currently WereGarurumon was 14 days old; an Ultimate could live up to a minimum of 15 days.

"Yeah, I can see what you mean. Not only are you aging faster, but time as a whole in this region seems to be accelerated." Taro pointed out, as that's when something strange happened.

From the sky, a bright shine brighter than the sun itself appeared and crashed down into the ground up ahead, as the shockwave forced WereGarurumon to grab hold of Taro and the ground lest they be knocked away, watching as many Gotsumon and Darklizamon were sent flying from the impact, as slowly everything managed to calm down.

"I'm getting too old for this nonsense…" WereGarurumon said, as he sniffed an odd scent in the area after the impact, as he noted something very dangerous was just up ahead.

"Hide."

"What?" Taro asked, before being grabbed by WereGarurumon as WereGarurumon curled up into a ball and imitated a rock of sorts.

"I said hide you idiot!" WereGarurumon whispered, but all the while Taro was struggling in panic to get out of WereGarurumon's grasp, he was quickly shut up by something growling… Something huge and threatening at that, just passing through the area.

The Digimon was a massively sized Digimon of sorts, walking on four legs, with its arms and legs armored heavily with black and gold metal, the actual body of the creature appearing a bright blue, all the while it's head seemed like a ferocious, draconic mask with a head crest, and on its back, in addition to two giant, red colored wings, was a massive cannon of sorts.

As the Digimon gazed across the area, searching for any potential targets, it slowly passed by as WereGarurumon and Taro were both barely able to both get away, and get a somewhat clear view of what exactly had just appeared in the area, as the giant sized Digimon glowed a bright blue, before promptly disappearing quickly into the sky once more.

"Imperialdramon…" Taro noted, looking rather afraid, as he noted how quickly that Digimon had appeared and disappeared in moments time, all the while WereGarurumon noted something about Taro's words.

"You know what that thing is?!" WereGarurumon asked, as Taro nodded.

"Yes. Mega Level, DNA Digivolve from WarGrowlmon and MetalGreymon. First appeared in the Keychain games in Digimon Pendulum Process 1.0 Dragon's Roar, or before that, the D-3 Toys… I never knew the Digital World even had Mega Level Digimon given how the Digivice in particular that brought me here to begin was the original Digital Monster Ver 1.0!" Taro pointed out, as WereGarurumon kept quiet on the matter.

"Talk to Jijimon when we get back to File City. I'm afraid I'm not allowed to give that information unless you speak to him about it." WereGarurumon said, as Taro nodded.

"You know, speaking of Jijimon, I had kept quiet about knowing his kind was actually Mega Level for everyone's sake, as from the Digivice I had he kept reading as though he were Ultimate Level. I didn't find it important since I didn't believe Jijimon would be one for fighting at all." Taro said, as he proceeded through Ancient Speedy Region, where he and WereGarurumon came across a rather shady character in the form of a lone Sabirdramon.

"Hehe… I know a little secret… Hehe…" Sabirdramon said, as WereGarurumon cracked his knuckles.

"So are we doing this the hard way or the easy way?" WereGarurumon asked, as Sabirdramon snickered.

"Well, which do you think?" Was all Sabidramon got to ask before WereGarurumon stepped back a bit.

"Alright then, the easy way I suppose. GARURU KICK!"

"Wait wha?" Sabirdramon could barely responded to WereGarurumon's signature finishing attack landing a direct hit on Sabirdramon's chest, sending it into a wall as Sabirdramon crashing ends up opening a secret passageway.

"Uh… Convenient?" Taro asked, as WereGarurumon shrugged, before they both stepped foot into the next part of this region.

* * *

***Ancient Glacial Region***

* * *

When they arrived, they had already found the meteorite in question not too far up ahead, as they noted it all the while WereGarurumon had to ask something.

"So I have to ask Taro, what gives with you trying to stay out of my grasp while I kept us both hidden from Imperialdramon?" WereGarurumon asked, as Taro flinched.

"I don't like being touched so closely idiot!" Taro yelled out of self-defense, as WereGarurumon blinked.

"Uh, but don't humans usually do that normally like nothing happened?"

"Only when they're in love you dolt! You grasping me all the time has begun to freak me out a lot!" Taro yelled, as there was an awkward pause between the two.

"Uh, but don't humans normally do that? Even when love isn't part of the question? Dude I don't get the big deal, why would you think I-"

"No no, I get your point… It's just an overreaction I have when I'm both too crowded and far too close to another male for my own comfort…" Taro said, as there was again an awkward pause.

"This has something to do with the thugs from your normal life doesn't it?"

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT! Why else would I be so paranoid about such things?!" Taro's yelling had caused a shake in the ground, as he noted that the meteor ended up moving and uncurling into a Digimon; Meteormon!

"Ugh… How'd I get here…?" Meteormon asked, as he looked at Taro and WereGarurumon.

"You fell from somewhere in space, did you hit your head too hard?" WereGarurumon asked, as Meteormon shrugged.

"I… Don't know… I fell because something had happened in the natural order of the Digital World… I'm sorry if I caused too much trouble…" Meteormon said, as Taro nodded.

"Don't worry about it too much, we'll be on our way I suppose." Taro said, as Meteormon nodded.

"Agreed." Meteormon said, as he rolled away from view, all the while Taro and WereGarurumon quickly tried to run back towards the entrance to this place.

* * *

***Recruit: Tyrannomon***

* * *

"Alright Tyrannomon, the Meteor wasn't the issue at all. It was just a minor occurrence. I wouldn't say the same for the massive Imper-" Taro said, as WereGarurumon quickly shut up him up by grabbing him and covering his mouth, as Tyrannomon blinked.

"Uh… Is he okay…? He looks sort of both enraged and absolute disgusted." Tyrannomon asked, as WereGarurumon just remember what Taro had told him and let him go.

"Oh, uh, sorry about grabbing you like that Taro… My own instincts as a loyal Digimon gets to me too easily." WereGarurumon said, as Taro finished panicking.

"Either way are you going to join the City or not Tyrannomon?"

"TYRANNOMON!" A loud roar was heard, as soon a massively sized, much larger version of Tyrannomon called MasterTyrannomon stomped into view, looking down at Tyrannomon.

"M-Master?!" Tyrannomon freaked.

"You're a fool for attacking this tamer out of nowhere when your job is to keep guard! You ALSO ordering Reptiledramon around was not something I wanted to worry about as well!" MasterTyrannomon scolded.

"M-Master! Please! I was only trying to keep everyone safe!"

"Safe?! You couldn't keep anyone safe given what I saw appear further north! ESPECIALLY since I saw you run away like a coward and abandon Reptiledramon in a fight! What chance do you have against the Destroyer if you simply abandon you allies mid-battle?!" MasterTyrannomon scolded more harshly, as Tyrannomon sighed.

"Alright… I guess you'll take over guard duty?" Tyrannomon asked.

"Yes, Tyrannomon. Head towards File City along with these two visitors, so that I can make sure that monstrosity doesn't show up again on my own!" MasterTyrannomon ordered, as Tyrannomon nodded and left towards File City, as Taro and WereGarurumon were about to leave as well.

"Be careful, tamer… Many dangers lie ahead of us all…"

* * *

**AN: I was going to include Jijimon's explanation of both Imperialdramon and why Mega Level is not naturally part of this Digital World, even though it later DOES become natural for this world. I'm debating on which story to tell first. Either the story involving Imperialdramon which I've added, Analogman's story, or, better yet, somehow mix both characters into the same backstory. I'll think of something by the time of the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Forbidden Level of Power

**AN: Gonna keep this brief, but anybody curious as to why exactly I had that brief scene in the last chapter, it's mainly due to wanting to give examples for a friend since Taro and WereGarurumon and going to appear in another Digimon Fanfic if I'm correct. It's called "Ours", and it's by Angelz of Light. Feel free to look it up, though Taro hasn't appeared yet. ;)**

**Also for the most part nothing in this chapter is major aside from the backstory that Jijimon gives, making this chapter one giant flashback.**

_**Digimon World, Chapter 10**_**:**

* * *

"So, you wish to know the truth about this Digital World? And why Mega Level Digimon such as myself are so rare and forbidden from being used for battle, correct?" Jijimon asked, as Taro and WereGarurumon nodded as they sat by the fire place.

"Well then, let me tell you an old story… Of the time I had lost everything…"

* * *

***Flashback: Many Years Ago***

* * *

_File City in this time was full of life. Many Digimon, varying from Fresh all the way to Ultimate, and being led by two Mega Level Digimon, both being Jijimon, and his wife Babamon, lived in absolute peace as to what File Island was like._

"_So… It's rather boring that we have all this peace, isn't it?" Babamon asked, as Jijimon chuckled slightly._

"_Eh, at least the battle arena the Ultimates have set up keeps them entertained." Jijimon said, as he noted something appear in the sky, watching it fall all the way to the ground, as landing with a loud crash was the mighty Digimon known as Imperialdramon, letting out a booming roar as it slowly landing off of its back appeared to be a human of sorts._

"_So… This is the Digital World… Isn't it? How… quaint…" The mysterious man spoke, as Jijimon and Babamon approached the mysterious man and his Digimon._

"_Welcome to File City, stranger. Might I ask who you are?" Jijimon asked with a warm greeting, as the man slowly looked at Jijimon._

"_Kenji, at your service old one." Kenji said, his tone that of a gentlemen, as he had a look around at the Digital World._

"_How interesting to see that Digimon actually exist… It's always been a mystery to the human world in regards to those Keychain games after all… But personally, it feels rather off having my partner here show off his power too bluntly, so Imperialdramon, if you don't mind taking a seat-"_

"_NO…" Imperialdramon growled, before stomping out of view to do things on his own, as Kenji sighed._

"_He's quite a troublesome Digimon I must say…" Kenji admitted, as he looked at where Imperialdramon left to, as Babamon went to deal with him._

"_Don't worry, I've got the little runt all under control." Babamon said, as Jijimon looked at Kenji._

"_So, you've got quite a powerful Digimon under your control. How did you manage to attain such a ferocious form?" Jijimon asked._

"_Well, to say taming Imperialdramon was hard is an understatement. He has a passion for violence."_

_Babamon had just approached Imperialdramon, as she had cornered the massive Dramon Digimon in the Green Gym, where Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon were both present to help back up Babamon in case of emergency._

"_He's a sadistic Digimon, to say the least…"_

"_Hey! Dramon! What do you think you're doing?!" Babamon asked, as Imperialdramon responded by charging up his finisher move before a battle could even begin... That was when Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon decided to step into the ring and attack Imperialdramon at once, which went as well as you'd think due to Imperialdramon slamming both Beetle Digimon off into the horizon, as now his attention was now solely on Babamon…_

"_So hard to control, in fact, that he needs to always be kept an eye on." Kenji finished explaining, just as a smirk appeared on his face once an explosion was heard near the Green Gym, which got Jijimon's attention as he ran towards the Green Gym, as he watched in horror as to what he saw._

_Babamon was instantly KO'd by Imperialdramon, but before Babamon could get up, Imperialdramon decided to instead destroy her before she could revert to Digitama._

"_IMPERIALDRAMON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'VE JUST DONE?!" Jijimon yelled, frustrated beyond all reason, readying his cane for battle, but rather than striking Imperialdramon first, he instead struck his tamer, who began to vanish from the force of the hit._

"_Remember this, Jijimon… I shall return… Your petty File City shall be nothing but a barren wasteland by the time my slave has finished his job…" Kenji said, as suddenly the youthful appearance he had faded into that of an older man; Analogman._

_Before Jijimon could do anything about him, though, Imperialdramon managed to cheap shot Jijimon, and while Jijimon was able to survive, he severely crippled to the point he could never battle again._

* * *

***End Flashback***

* * *

"So all the while I was unconscious, I don't know how much time had passed, but when I woke up… The only Digimon remaining in File City were the Fresh and In-Training Level Digimon… It was then I decided that Mega Level Digimon were to be cleansed from this world, so that is why your Digivice is unable to allow WereGarurumon to digivolve further." Jijimon explained, as Taro sighed.

"I'm… Sorry for your lose... All of them…" Taro said, as WereGarurumon remained equally quiet as Taro was at the moment.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Taro… The human that appeared has long since vanished… But I'm afraid if what you have seen is indeed true, then Imperialdramon is somehow still alive after all these years… I must warn you something very important…" Jijimon explained to Taro and WereGarurumon.

"Imperialdramon is a savage Digimon, so without a worthy tamer, Imperialdramon will be a god of destruction with how it behaves. Whenever it shows up, do not, and I repeat, do not confront Imperialdramon. You will not be able to win against him. Any time Imperialdramon appears, he will appear in a random area at any given time… A living Deus ex Machina with how quickly Imperialdramon appears and disappears whenever it decides to show up. Taro, I do have one request. If you can prove to me you are indeed worthy a tamer, I will see if I can get into contact with my old friends to allow your Digimon to achieve Mega Level."

"Be careful, Taro… This Digimon is serious business than any other enemy Digimon you will ever encounter… Be warned, and proceed with caution…"

* * *

**AN: Well that's a story for ya. Analogman having originally owned an Imperialdramon before he later gets Machinedramon. How's that for ya?**


	12. Chapter 11: Prelude to Great Canyon

**AN: Why is it apparently the line "Gonna keep this brief" seems to have become my catchphrase for this fanfic with each AN? I don't have a clue, all I do know is that starting with this chapter, Imperialdramon is essentially playing the role of The Reaper from Persona 3, in which if Taro and his Digimon stay in a particular area for too long, Imperialdramon will show up. Oh, and fun thing to note; its Finisher move, Positron Laser, is instantly charged to use at any time it wants as soon as the battle starts.**

**Also in answer to one of my recent reviews as to why Taro didn't freak out majorly regarding now being in the Digital World, there's a legit reason. Well, actually, multiple reasons, one of which I've already pointed in an earlier chapter (Ch5 Tyrannomon).**

**Anyways enough talk, time for the story!**

_**Digimon World, Chapter 11**_**:**

* * *

"So where the heck is this Great Canyon place anyways?" Taro asked Yuramon, as WereGarurumon yawned out of boredom.

"Simple. Just follow the invisible bridge and you'll be at Great Canyon's upper area." Yuramon explained, as Taro didn't even seem phased in the slightest about this.

"Uh, Taro? I think you're missing a reaction…" WereGarurumon pointed out, as Taro blinked as he looked back at his partner.

"What do you mean? It's a bridge we can walk across, we're safe." Taro said, as WereGarurumon facepalmed, before letting out an annoyed growl into the sky as Taro didn't seem to understand where WereGarurumon was going with this.

"Um… Is there a problem or something?" Yuramon asked.

"I think WereGarurumon might be afraid of heights…" Taro said, as WereGarurumon responded by slamming his head against a nearby tree, before promptly grabbing hold of Taro.

"Look! I don't know what's wrong with you, but throughout the ENTIRE TIME you've been in the Digital World, you've not ONCE was actually legitimately afraid of ANYTHING. Not even the reveal that Digimon were real creatures seemed to get your attention! What kind of human acts that way without being messed in the head?!" WereGarurumon ranted, as Taro was practically freaking out mentally due to WereGarurumon suddenly grabbing him so harshly, which prompted the Ultimate Level Digimon to set him down on the ground.

"WereGarurumon, tell me, do you even understand how messed up my life is at all? Do you, like, not have the ability to read my mind or anything?" Taro asked, as the tall Werewolf Digimon merely had his arms crossed in annoyance at this.

"Well, I'd kind of expect you to act more afraid of stuff more than you normally are. You only seem afraid when either you or I are threatened somehow." WereGarurumon said, as Taro yawned.

"Well, it's not that I'm not afraid of sudden changes, it's just that I have a good way of hiding my fears when confronted with something new. Besides I'm not exactly afraid of an old hermit Mega Level Digimon who doesn't fight anymore, and the fact all the other Digimon present when I arrive were otherwise no stronger than Rookie Level wasn't exactly something I should be afraid of..." Taro said, as WereGarurumon cautiously looked around, and noticed that Yuramon wasn't around.

"You're lucky rumor manager Yuramon didn't catch a word of you mentioning Jijimon's actual Level, as otherwise the entire File City would enter a panic…" WereGarurumon pointed out, as Taro blinked.

"Uh, why?"

Before Taro could even get an answer, both of them heard the loud footsteps of a Champion Level Digimon approaching the two of them; Greymon.

"HEY AMATEURS!" Greymon roared, looking directly at WereGarurumon, who despite being a Level weaker, the massive Ceratosaurus based Digimon was much more imposing in height than the Wolfman Digimon that Taro had under his control.

"Yes?" WereGarurumon asked without even flinching.

"I heard this place is filled with powerful Digimon heading into the Arena every now and then, so I decided to drop by and say hello." Greymon stated, as Taro and WereGarurumon looked a bit confused.

"Uh, thanks…?" Taro asked, as Greymon chuckled.

"Just what I expect, a human too humble and devoted to the job that he's kept his own Digimon back in terms of training. How pathetic can you get?" Greymon asked, as WereGarurumon did not take to that comment too lightly, obviously.

"You shut that trap or I'll shut it for you!"

"Ladies first."

With that, Greymon got the first attack in the ensuing battle, ramming WereGarurumon with his iconic three pointed helmet, as WereGarurumon was forced into the defensive at the moment, even though he technically should have enough power to clobber Greymon.

"WereGarurumon! Keep it up will ya?!" Taro shouted towards his partner, who responded with a Megaton Punch to Greymon's helmet, which didn't even seem to make Greymon flinch.

"I'm trying! I'm an old man now so keep the orders easy and simple!" WereGarurumon pointed out, as Taro took the moment to check his Digivice.

When a Digimon reached Ultimate Level, the average total lifespan was 15-18 days of life. Currently, WereGarurumon, according to Taro's Digivice, was currently 16 days old, and within a matter of hours, he'll turn 17 days old.

"Alright, whatever you say partner! Just kick that Greymon's butt quickly already!" Taro ordered, as WereGarurumon wasted no time in following through with that order, as both WereGarurumon and Greymon backed away from each other during their clash.

"Garuru-!"

"Nova-!"

From the way Taro was seeing this situation, it was both opponents charging up their finisher attacks, but which one of them would strike first? The aged Ultimate that is Garurumon? Or the much more youthful Champion that is Greymon?

Taro would be thankful in the light of the results.

"-KICK!" With that, WereGarurumon decided the fate of the whole battle by smashing into Greymon with a whirlwind kick, sending Greymon flying backwards as the battle was over, all the while Taro went up to WereGarurumon.

"You did good, WereGarurumon…" Taro said, as WereGarurumon smiled slightly before starting to stumble over a bit, Taro being quick enough to help his own Digimon stand on his feet.

"We'll both need to be careful if we want to save the Digital World from whatever threat lies in wait for us… Especially if Imperialdramon is going to be getting in our way…" WereGarurumon said to Taro, as they both sighed in slight relief in the fact they at least won the battle against Greymon, who was just in the process of getting back up from his defeat.

"Hey, you two. I think I owe you guys a favor for actually managing to beat me… Perhaps I can join the Arena to keep that annoying Reptiledramon busy?" Greymon asked.

"If that's what you feel like doing, who are we to stop you from doing so?" Taro pointed out, as Greymon grinned as he nodded.

"I appreciate the invite, Taro. Give my thanks to the old man for bringing you here after all this time!" Greymon said, leaving towards the arena as Taro was left completely stunned.

"I never even told him my name… Is my name starting to get more famous around here?" Taro asked WereGarurumon.

"Either that, or there's something you're not telling us, OR Jijimon is hiding something else about how he brought you here…" WereGarurumon said, as they both looked around, noticing it turning midnight after how long the battle had dragged on for.

"Well, it's getting late… Shall we call it a night?" Taro asked, as WereGarurumon shook his head.

"Not yet… There's something I want to know…" WereGarurumon asked.

"Is there anybody else in your life who knows about Digimon? Friends from school? Even in the slightest?"

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'm not exactly too sure, but the way Greymon approached us…"

"…It's almost as if you're not the only human here…" WereGarurumon pointed out, before getting a glare from Taro. "What?" He asked as he was confused as to why he was getting this glare.

"Didn't Jijimon already explain to us that I'm not the first human to be here in the Digital World at all?" Taro said, as WereGarurumon paused to think.

"…Shut up… Let's make the best of while I'm still alive and head on over to Great Canyon."

"Agreed."

With that, Taro and WereGarurumon set off on their next journey through the Digital World; to seek out the Digimon known as Birdramon.

* * *

***Meanwhile…***

* * *

"I hope that kid knows what he's doing…" Greymon grumbled as he was in the diner next to Reptiledramon.

"Relax, the kid knows exactly what he's doing if he can handle an ambush from me!" Reptiledramon pointed out, as Tyrannomon merely let out a jolly laugh.

"Ya know you two probably might want to order words next, since I'm more concerned over that giant Dragon Digimon that keeps haunting that section of the Digital World." Tyrannomon spoke, receiving glares from Greymon and Reptiledramon in the process, resulting in his chuckling leading to a halt.

"…Alright I should apologize to that kid for beating him, then running like a coward in the rematch. At least now I can worry about simply cooking rather than battling… Good luck for you both in the Arena..." Tyrannomon grumbled as Greymon laughed at Tyrannomon's expense.

"Boy you wouldn't know what it feels like to be humiliated unless you got beat up by an old man of an Ultimate!" Greymon said, as Reptiledramon looked carefully at the time on the wall.

"Say, uh, fellas? When did each of us last see Imperialdramon?" Reptiledramon asked, promptly worried looks from Greymon and Tyrannomon.

"Uh… Last night?" They both answered in unison.

"And… Where exactly did you both see it going?" Reptiledramon asked, as Yuramon ended up floating into the diner, having overheard every bit of the conversation, and only silently stared in horror when he heard their answer to Reptiledramon's question…

"…Great Canyon…"

'_Snap! Taro's going to be in danger! I have to warn him before he heads off!'_ Yuramon thought, as he quickly floated right out of the diner and towards where he last saw Taro and WereGarurumon…

…But both of them had already left the city to search for Great Canyon by now…

* * *

**AN: Nice forewarn of Imperialdramon's next sighting isn't it? As for Analogmon when I briefly hinted at him being present, he won't be coming into play until he's supposed to, though I didn't directly say Analogmon was the human in question now did I…? Also I hope you like the touches I'm adding to the Digimon within the city as they get recruited, since I'm going to have small conversations take place among the population once enough Digimon are present in the city as seen here.**


End file.
